


Chains

by Xyanide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Arranged Relationship, Character Death, Comeplay, Creepy, Creepy Odin, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Disturbing Themes, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Feminization, M/M, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Slightly underage (Loki is 17), Somnophilia, Spanking, Temperature Play, Unsafe Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Odin settles a debt for Laufey, in return he gets the other man's company and his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a bunch of disturbing kinks with a creepy (and totes ridiculous) plot thrown into the mix. I have no excuses for writing this. I'm sorry.  
> Loki is not a mindless doll even though he may seem like it at first. He's still Loki beneath it all.  
> Dubious consent (could be read as non-con) because Loki never says no and even acts like he wants it, even when he don't.  
> And I wrote this as an outlet for all the creepy dirty things I sometimes think about (like, a lot), especially when I get stuck on that other fic. Warnings and other tags will be added as I keep writing it.
> 
> Not many will be into reading this but for the handful of you who does; enjoy.

"Thirty million pounds? I knew you had an extreme weakness for gambling but even you should have known when to stop."

Laufey lifted his tired eyes and looked upon Odin as the man took a sip of his scotch.

"I lost control of everything when Farbauti died," Laufey tried to explain. He noted the brief look of sadness that crossed over Odin's face at the mention of her name. "I cared not for anything. I won some, I lost some, but didn't realise how much. And look at me now, about to lose my company and end up on the street."

"And so you called me for help," Odin stated as he fixed his one-eyed gaze upon his childhood friend. "Like you always did whenever you got yourself in trouble."

"It was your speciality," Laufey said with a crooked smile. "You always enjoyed being the hero. To make everyone look to you for your guidance."

"Is that malice I hear?"

"Oh no, old friend. I'm simply stating the truth."

Odin gruffed and took another sip. "Yet how Farbauti still chose you will forever be an enigma."

Laufey wisely didn't say anything while he waited for Odin to make a decision. He was asking for far too much, he knew that. Even Jotunheim Inc., for all its brilliant tech, wasn't worth that amount. He knew Odin had the money but it would take Laufey and his sons an eternity to pay him back, but if Odin wouldn't save him his sons would end up homeless.

"I will clear all your debts. In return, I want the complete ownership of Jotunheim and Farbauti's boy."

Laufey frowned. "Loki?"

Odin glanced at him thoughtfully for a moment before he elaborated. "I will take him under my wings. He's going to be mine, mind, body and soul. If he _pleases_ me, I might let him take over Jotunheim when the time comes. How old is he now?"

Laufey narrowed his eyes. He didn't want Odin to lay his dirty old hands on Loki but he knew that arguing would only result in his own downfall.

"He recently turned seventeen."

"A good age. I will take him with me when I leave London tomorrow evening, you'll make sure he knows what is expected of him. As for your other boys..." Odin halted as he tried to recall their names.

"Helblindi and Byleistir," Laufey filled in.

"They will keep their positions at Jotunheim, they have done a splendid job with designing tech and shouldn't be punished for your mistakes."

_'But Loki will,'_ Laufey thought sourly.

"And like I've stated, Loki might inherit the company some day even though he is the youngest. I expect there will be no arguments from his older brothers."

"There will be none, I assure you."

"Good. You best go tell Loki of our arrangements, and have him come and meet me. I haven't met with the boy since he was about ten."

Laufey nodded and left the room. Once the door closed, he let out a shuddering breath and had to take a moment to compose himself. Odin had always been obsessed with Farbauti, that is what had driven her away from him and eventually into Laufey's arms instead, and Odin had never quite managed to handle that rejection particularly well. But for him to push his obsession with her onto her son? Laufey could only hope that Loki wouldn't break.

 

***

It took longer than Odin cared for, but finally there was a brief knock at the door before it opened. Laufey and Loki entered the home office and Odin got his first look at the young man. His black hair was slicked back, still a bit wet from having just showered, and he smelt of citrus soap. He was tall and pale just like Farbauti, he had luckily inherited her green eyes instead of Laufey's brown, her slim built instead of the sturdy one of Laufey and his half-brothers, and he was immaculately dressed in a smart suit. He was very pleasing to look at.

"Mr. Borson," he greeted with a surprisingly titillating voice for a teenager as he extended his hand, which Odin accepted with both of his own in a possessive gesture. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

"Pleasure is all mine," Odin said as he looked him over. If Loki would have had any problems with the arrangement, he let nothing show. His face was as light and carefree as it could ever be, without looking decieving. Odin almost dared to believe that the boy was looking forward to his new future. "And please do call me Odin."

"Loki, why don't you show Odin to his guestroom," Laufey suggested as he poured himself a strong drink. "I'm sure you have much to discuss."

Loki smiled at Odin, who still held his hand in both of his own. "This way," Loki said lightly as he led Odin out of the room. Odin placed one of his hands on Loki's shoulders, but as they kept walking through the large villa it slid down to his waist.

Once the door shut behind them, Odin went and sat down on the bed. Loki remained standing until Odin patted the seat next to him.

"Did Laufey tell you what is going to happen?"

"He did," Loki said with an almost eager nod. "I've always wanted to go to the States."

Odin smiled and rubbed circles on Loki's back, "I'll take you anywhere you like. You'll never be wont for anything. I'll be like your new father."

"Would you like me to call you father?"

"When we are alone, like this, yes I'd like for you to call me daddy," Odin grinned as his hand travelled down below Loki's waist. "Have you ever been with a man?"

"No."

"Women?"

"I have kissed a few."

Odin leaned in and gave the boy a kiss, which Loki eagerly responded to. He shoved his tongue inside Loki's mouth, making the young man gasp out in surprise and Odin moved back with a slight chuckle, pleased that Loki seemed relatively new with kissing.

"Get undressed for me."

Loki stood up and slowly removed his suit. He carefully folded each item and placed them on the stool at the end of the bed. Soon enough he was completely bare. While he kept his back straight with confidence, he still bit nervously on his lower lip.

"Come here. Lay on the bed."

Loki did as he was told. Odin roamed his hands over the flawless body for a moment before he stood to undress himself. Once naked, he went to lay down next to Loki and resumed his kissing and touching.

"Has anyone ever touched you here?" he asked gruffly as he stroked Loki's inner thighs then spread them.

"No."

"Here?" His calloused hand lightly palmed the length of Loki's penis, making the boy gasp and buck up to get more of the sensation.

"No one."

"And.... here?" Odin's fingers gently trailed down Loki's balls and over his perineum to press up against his hole.

"Ah! No one but you...daddy."

Odin grinned with a wicked glint in his one eye at the word, at the thought of claiming this beautiful creature as his own. He could never have Farbauti, but Loki was the next best thing.

"On your knees, ass in the air. I'm going to loosen you up. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, my little prince."

Loki did as he was told with a blush. Odin grabbed the cheeks in his large hands, he squeezed them and pulled them apart to gaze upon the small hole. He leaned in and ran the flat of his tongue over it. Loki gasped and moved back to get more. Odin teased him a few more times before pressing in, moving his tongue in and out in slow movements before moving back enough to spit at the hole. He pushed in a finger, not stopping until it was wholly inside, despite Loki's grunts of discomfort.

"Relax and open up, I'll put something bigger in here soon enough," Odin demanded as he moved his finger in and out.

"Lubrication, please...sir..."

"What was that?" Odin stopped his ministrations and looked sternly upon the boy.

Loki moved his head only enough so he could look back behind him.

"Please, daddy," Loki corrected himself. "There is lubrication in the nightstand..."

Odin pulled out his finger to replace it with his tongue, he would get the boy as wet and slick as possible with his spit first, and only after would he use lube. Loki let out a delicious moan as Odin vigoriously started to eat him out like a starved man. Loki pressed back to get more, the feeling of Odin's beard itched his balls and made him squirm.

Odin leaned back to catch his breath.

"Touch yourself. Come with my tongue inside of you," he commanded before he continued with his task.

Loki reached down with a hand to tug at himself. He was young so it didn't take much for him to reach his climax. The wet slick muscle probed him deeply and Loki clenched around it tightly as he came with a whimper.

"My beautiful boy," Odin praised as he kissed the soft thighs. "Don't hold back your voice. Let me hear all the pleasure I give you."

"Y-yes, daddy," Loki managed to get out as he panted harshly.

Odin gave him a pat on his bum then reached over to the nightstand. He grabbed the bottle of lube, but ignored the condoms. He was clean and the boy was a virgin, and he never enjoyed the feel of latex anyway.

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, then shoved his index finger right in. Loki gasped and arched his back, he was still oversensitive after his climax and nervous for what was about to happen but bit his tongue to still any objections.

"See how much easier it is when you're relaxed?" Odin groaned as he moved it in and out. "I think I can fit two fingers in here now."

Loki bit his lip as the two fingers pressed into him. He felt too full already, how could he possibly take anything larger than that? Odin started scissoring him, spreading his hole wider, then inserted a third finger. He didn't pause his ministrations to let Loki get used to the fullness, but he did run his other hand over Loki's waist while making soothing noises as if he was calming an animal. When Odin could spread all three fingers inside of him without much resistance, he pulled them out and wiped them against the duvet as he sat back against the headboard.

"Come here, Loki. Put me in your mouth, get me ready to take you. Be mindful of your teeth."

Loki shuddered slightly as he moved to a new position. His backside felt cold and slimy and he wanted to wipe it clean, but had to focus on Odin for now. The wrinkly old penis was already hard and dripping with pre-come. Loki reached out a hand to stroke it. It wasn't particularly long or thick but to him it could might as well have been the size of a baseball bat. He was certain it was going to hurt like hell.

"It's so big, daddy," he praised with a breathy moan. "It's never going to fit inside of me."

"It will be a tight fit," Odin agreed as he carded his fingers through Loki's hair. "But you'll get used to it in time. You're going to feel so empty without me in you." He started to push Loki's head down. "Now give it a taste."

Loki licked tentatively at the head, scooping up a drop of bitter pre-come to taste and moaned before licking at it like he would a lollypop to keep himself from pulling a grimace at the disgusting taste. The pressure of Odin's hand on his head increased and he put the angry red tip into his mouth and suckled. Odin closed his eye and leaned his head back with a groan as he started to pump into that sweet mouth.

Loki gagged as Odin pushed in a bit too far and Odin let him up to cough. He chuckled as he patted Loki's arm.

"You'll have plenty of time to train on this later. Give it a kiss."

Loki leaned down to give it a soft kiss on the very tip of the head, smearing a drop of pre-come onto his thin lips.

"Turn around, ass in the air like before. It will be easier on you."

Odin pushed three fingers inside of Loki to see if he still were open and slick enough. He stretched him a bit further then poured lube onto his dick and placed it against the hole. He teased Loki and himself for a while, rubbing his leaking head against the quivering hole, pushing against it without force. When he heard Loki mewling he couldn't help himself and pushed inside. Loki cried out in pain but Odin didn't stop, he kept pushing in bit by bit until he was halfway inside.

He leaned over him, covering the slighter frame with his own as he kissed the back of Loki's neck. Loki bit his arm to keep quiet, but his body shook with sobs.

"You're doing so well, my boy," Odin praised as he ran his hands along the sides of Loki's body. "Half of me is inside you, you can take it."

He stayed still for a while longer to let Loki calm down, then proceeded to slowly move his hips back and forth. He pulled out and Loki let out a relieved sigh, only to put it in again. Odin repeated it a few times then pushed in deeper again as he started to rut. Odin's body was pressed tightly along Loki's back, and his arm sneaked around to grab a hold of Loki's penis, coaxing it to hardness again with quick movements of his wrist.

"Don't hold back, Loki. Let me hear you."

Loki sobbed and then released his arm from where it had been lodged inbetween his teeth and let out a loud wail. The old man didn't show any signs of slowing down, instead he drove himself deeper into Loki with each powerful thrust until he was completely inside.

"Scream my name loud enough for Laufey to hear," Odin growled and bit Loki's neck as he forced another orgasm out of him.

Loki screamed and Odin came.

He stayed inside for a long time as he catched his breath, then let out a sad sigh when he finally pulled out. He parted the cheeks to inspect his work, watched his seed drip out of the red swollen quivering hole.

He laid down next to Loki and gathered him into an embrace.

"It hurts the first time, I've heard," he said softly. "But you are going to love it and crave it, I promise you."

Loki nodded his head against Odin's hairy chest.

It didn't take long until Odin fell asleep, his body shaking with each of his loud snores. Loki carefully extracted himself from Odin's arms and stood up from the bed. His whole body hurt and he had to bite his knuckles to not make any sound as he gathered his clothes and limped out of the room.

He startled as he saw a dark figure leaning against the wall up ahead.

"Oh, it's just you," Loki grunted as he recognised his father. "Were you standing here eavesdropping on everything? Did you enjoy the show?"

"I hope he didn't hurt you too much," Laufey said sadly.

Loki sneered.

"I didn't want for this to happen, you must believe me Loki."

"I don't need to believe anything you say, _Laufey_." The man's eyes opened wide and he looked like he'd just recieved a slap to the face. "Now if you excuse me, I really have to get cleaned up."

He limped past his father until he reached the bathroom. As he was about to enter, Laufey made a final plead.

"Please behave yourself with him, Loki. And be strong."

"Just lay back and think of Jotunheim, right?" Loki scoffed with a hateful glare then went inside to wash away all the filth.

 

A/N: I'M SORRY!!!! :(


	2. The Brothers

It had been a busy day for Odin. Lawyers needed to be met with, contracts needed to be gone through and signed, the facilities needed to be looked at, and before he knew it, it was already six pm. He had dinner with Laufey at a prestigious restaurant – Odin's treat, of course – as they finalised the last decisions. Laufey's debts had been paid but Odin still required to keep him on a short leash so he wouldn't fall into the same traps again; any larger amounts of money would have to be accepted by Odin before Laufey spent it. Laufey supposed he should be thankful to his old friend but couldn't feel anything but shame.

When the clock struck eight, Odin met up with Loki at the airport. Loki had packed a few bags that were currently being loaded onto Odin's private jet, the rest of his belongings would be sent later. To his relief, Odin didn't do anything inappropiate in public. He didn't know what he'd expected, a deep sloppy kiss right in front of Laufey's face or a slap on his bum, but Odin behaved like the well-mannered gentleman people thought him to be, greeting Loki with a smile and polite words and a discreet hand to his back as he gestured towards the stairs leading up to the plane.

Loki bit his lip as he climbed the stairs, he had to make an effort to not limp. He glanced out over the airport as if saying goodbye to London, but never once looked at his father. Odin bid farewell to Laufey then joined Loki in the plane.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Odin smiled and spread his arm as he showed Loki his jet.

"It's very nice," Loki said with a slight nod as he took it all in.

There were six really comfy-looking armchairs placed in pairs by fold-out tables of the finest quality and a couch along one side next to a small bar. Everything ranged from champagne-colour to white with some details in rich dark wood which gave a relaxing and exquisite feel. Near the cabin's entrance was a spacious restroom with a toilet and a sink. Deeper inside the cabin was a door which Loki had to investigate, but his curiousity quickly died down when he discovered a bedroom on the other side. He promptly shut the door and began to look around at the tech instead, recognising much of it as recently acquired Jotunheim products.

Odin made himself a drink at the bar and Loki sourly noted that he wasn't going to be offered one. He was old enough to get fucked but not to drink? As if Odin seemed to notice his thoughts, he spoke up.

"If you can drink without getting drunk, help yourself. If not, there are some sodas in the fridge. I will not tolerate drunk people on my plane."

Loki bit his lip, he was oh so tempted to get the strongest drinks he could get his hands on and drink himself into oblivion but he knew he had to play it safe. He had a long way to go before Jotunheim would be his and he couldn't mess up already, then the previous night would have been for nothing. He grabbed himself a can of Coke then sat down on the chair opposite of Odin's and fastened the belt.

A few minutes later, the plane rolled out towards the runway. Loki closed his eyes as the speed increased, a small smile spread over his lips. He always loved this part. The plane took off and flew through the grey skies over London. Loki glanced down at his hometown and his smile died down. He missed his friends already. Especially Sigyn.

Odin seemed to have focused his full attention on his e-mails. Loki held back a sigh and drank his Coke while browsing through some random sites on the JotunPad he'd found by his chair. It didn't take too long before he started squirming in his seat. The chair was amazingly comfortable, but he still ached from the previous night.

"Still sore?" Odin asked as he looked up at him.

Loki looked back with him with wide eyes, hoping he hadn't annoyed the old man with his squirming.

"Yes, sir. It still hurts quite a lot."

Odin hummed and reached into his briefcase.

"I bought you this," he said and held up a small bottle of ointment. "Take of your trousers and bend over and I'll apply it."

"Thank you, sir."

Loki moved stiffly towards Odin where he turned and leaned down towards the table on the other side of the aisle. He glanced warily towards the shut door at the front of the cabin and hoped the pilots wouldn't make a sudden appearance.

Odin spread his cheeks apart to inspect his hole. "Yes, it is quite swollen, still," he remarked. He poured some of the ointment onto his fingers and rubbed it against the red skin. The coolness of it soothed Loki and he let out an appreciative sigh. Odin applied the salve inside of him as well and Loki felt himself start to relax. Unlike last night, now the finger felt kind of good.

He barely even noticed when things turned from clinical to sexual, but then Odin deliberately pressed up against his prostate and Loki gasped as he woke from his daze. Odin had two fingers inside of him and he kept brushing up against the prostate every now and then as he moved them in and out. Loki looked behind him.

"I don't think... I'm still too sore..."

"Shush, little prince. I can't take you, God knows I want to but alas, my age isn't doing me any favours right now. Just let me give you pleasure."

Loki nodded and leaned his head back down on the table. He needed to learn how to enjoy these things anyhow, he might as well start now. Tentavily he tried to push back against the fingers and recieved praise from Odin for becoming more active, so he continued.

Odin was more gentle now than last night and parts of it did feel kind of good. The man inserted a third finger and Loki moaned. Odin encouraged him to keep making noises and before he knew it, he climaxed.

"You're so responsive," Odin praised with a smile as he wiped his fingers on the napkins he'd used to catch Loki's release. "To be young again. If I were thirty years younger I would have had you for hours every day."

Loki put on his trousers and sat back down on his chair. He was still tender but not uncomfortably so. Odin went to wash his hands, when he returned he stopped by Loki and stroked his cheek.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, sir, much better. Thank you, Odin."

Odin smiled and sat down in his chair. Loki's gaze kept drifting back to the golden eyepatch covering Odin's right eye, held in place without strings, and he couldn't help himself.

"May I ask, how did you injure your eye?"

Odin fixed his one-eyed gaze upon him for a moment in contemplation before he replied.

"The Falkland Wars. I was twenty-two and eager to fight for my country. My ship was targeted, we lost almost all men onboard but I was lucky to escape alive. The loss of an eye is a small price to pay for your life."

Odin removed the eyepatch so Loki could see the damage done. Loki carefully kept his face showing fascination and leaned forwards in awe, when all he wanted to do was look away.

"I wore a glass eye for some years," Odin continued as he replaced it, "until one of my companies designed this patch. It's more imposing than a glass eye, don't you think?"

"It was very brave of you, to go to war," Loki said with a tone of wonder. "It truly is an amazing design, so authorative. It definitely suits a man of your status."

Odin smiled, pleased that Loki was in awe of his battle wound and his company's design. They small-talked for a few more minutes before Odin went back to his e-mail. Loki found the earplugs to the JotunPad and watched movies. The remaining hours were spent in silence.

 

***

 

Thor, Balder and Vidar sat in the lounge playing video games as they waited for their father to arrive. They didn't know any specific details about his sudden trip to London, only that he'd helped a friend in need and had added Jotunheim Inc. as the latest conquest to the ever-expending Asgard empire. Balder had recieved an e-mail stating that Odin wished for all of his sons to be home, so here they were.

"Not that I would mind having Jotunheim but I don't know, doesn't Asgard have enough tech companies?" Vidar wondered as he tried to overtake Balder's car.

Thor threw a popcorn at him, "Don't be stupid, the more companies we claim, the better. Less competition that way."

Balder gave a sudden shout as Vidar forced his car into the railing. The three didn't notice when the door unlocked, but Balder managed to quieten his brothers somewhat when the door opened and Odin stepped in. The brothers went to welcome him home, none paid attention to the bellhop who carried in the bags or the figure still out in the corridor.

Odin hugged his sons and then asked for silence by lifting his hands.

"Boys, I'd like to introduce Loki Laufeyson." The brothers turned towards the door where Loki stood. "He'll be staying here with me."

Loki could see the very moment the implication set in for the three. The handsome oldest one, Balder, understood first and got a suspicious look on his face which he quickly shielded, the two others were a bit slower but their reactions were the more clearer. Thor paled with shock and Vidar looked outraged. Loki remained calm and straightbacked with his face pleasantly sweet.

"Come Loki, let Balder show you around. Thor, please carry in our bags. Vidar, order something for us to eat."

Loki followed Balder as he guided him through the Manhattan penthouse.

"The main bathroom, utility room, down that corridor are our bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, lounge, private roof terrace if you go through there, library, dad's office – absolutely no entry! – and over here is the, uh, master bedroom. Ensuite bathroom with a Jacuzzi..." Balder awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he turned to look at Loki. The boy was pretty and he could see the appeal but it still rubbed him the wrong way. Luckily Thor had already finished his task of carrying in the bags because Balder wanted to be alone with Loki when he asked his questions. "May I ask how old you are, Loki?"

Loki turned his green gaze to Balder's bright blue and smiled politely, "Seventeen. And you?"

"I'm twenty-three. Thor is eighteen and Vidar is fifteen. They still live here," he added the last bit as a caution, knowing full well what his brothers would think of this new situation. "Have you known my father very long?"

"No," Loki replied honestly. "My father have known him his entire life though, they grew up together in London."

"Are you here because you really want to?" Balder finally asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Loki tilted his head to the side and looked like a confused puppy, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He is rather old, and you... You're still underage."

Loki smiled and looked shyly down at his feet before meeting Balder's gaze again. "He is a complete gentleman, very charming and sweet and I truly enjoy his company. Age is nothing but a number anyway," he lied smoothly. Balder didn't seem completely convinced but he didn't question him further, so Loki took it as his turn to ask things as they slowly made their way to the lounge. "Don't you still live here?"

"To and fro, I'm mostly in California so I'm only using my room here when I'm in New York." He stopped and leaned closer to Loki to whisper, "If you ever need to get some distance, feel free to use my room."

"Thank you, but I'm sure that won't be necessary."

They entered the lounge. The high ceiling, the large windows, the light colours and the gigantic aquarium that separated the family lounge from the dining room like a wall, certainly made the room quite a spectacular sight. A marble bar stood in the corner by the large windows and a Stradivarius was put on display in a small cabinet on the wall behind it. Thor and Vidar were seated in the armchairs and Odin on the couch. Odin reached out a hand.

"Loki, my sweet! Be a doll and give me a backrub, would you."

Loki kept the pleasant smile on his face as he moved to sit closely next to Odin and massaged his back. Odin patted Loki's knee and Vidar wrinkled his nose and turned his head away in disgust. Thor and Balder suddenly became very interested in watching the aquarium. Odin didn't notice a thing.

"I'm gonna go see if the pizza has arrived," Vidar excused himself and headed down to the lobby.

The pizza seemed to magically brighten the mood considerably. Even Vidar put aside his dislike for the moment to enjoy the food. Balder started up a conversation with Loki which Thor soon participated in, and Odin looked proudly at his boys. He was so happy that they seemed to get along.

Night time approached and Loki tried his best to act like he wasn't nervous. He said goodnight to Odin's sons and then joined Odin in his, _their_ , bedroom. Loki undressed and slipped under the covers, wondering if he'd get groped or fucked, but luckily Odin barely managed to wrap his arms around Loki and pull him tightly against himself before his snores filled the room. Loki made plans to buy earplugs.


	3. The Prankster

Loki awoke early the next morning and found that Odin had already gone, a note and a small package had been left in his place. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the note to skim through it. Odin had gone down to Asgard headquarters – a few floors down of the huge Asgard Tower – together with Balder and Loki should ask Thor and Vidar to show him around or help him out if he required their aid. Odin would return for dinner at six and expected Loki to _'get thoroughly clean by then, use luke-warm water'_.

Loki frowned and grabbed the package to take a closer look and almost choked on his breath. An enema kit. Loki couldn't help the blush that settled over his face, as if his situation wasn't humiliating enough...! He shook his head harshly, he had to subject himself to Odin's whims anyway, he might as well make sure he was as clean as possible.

He opened the package to look at the items and the instructions, then re-packed it and hid it under his pillow. Out of sight, out of mind.

He stretched his arms and lazed around in the heavenly bed for a moment before he went up. Too lazy to unpack his belongings at this hour of the morning, he simply dug around for his sweatpants, trainers and a random sleeveless shirt.

He quietly made his way out to the hall and was surprised to find Thor there. The other boy was tying his sneakers and looked up with an uncertain expression before his eyes drifted over Loki's clothes.

"Going for a run?" he asked and offered a smile. "I'm on my way out too, you can join me."

Loki had planned to get some well-needed alone time, but he couldn't decline Thor's offer. He had never been in New York before so it would be good to have someone show him the best jogging routes, and it wouldn't really hurt to try and get along with the Odinsons.

They took the stairs down as a warm-up and stretched in silence before making their way across the street to Central Park. Thor quickly eased into a conversation and almost acted like an excited puppy as he told Loki little tidbits about the places they jogged by. Loki mostly let Thor do the talking but laughed and commented on certain things. He was pleasantly surprised to find the other's company enjoyable; maybe his situation wouldn't be too unbearable after all.

When they got back, Thor made them coffee while Loki started preparing omelettes. Their happy chatter was interrupted by Vidar, who stopped by the door with a sneer.

"Are you like our new mother now?" he asked with barely contained disdain.

Loki wanted to bite back, his dry reply was at the very tip of his tongue but he kept silent.

"Vidar," Thor admonished. "Be nice."

"No but that's what you are, isn't it? Sleeping with dad and all. Well, since you're going to be staying here, you might as well make yourself useful. Wash my clothes."

Vidar threw a bunch of dirty clothes on the floor by Loki's feet and stomped off into the bathroom to take a shower. Thor was red-faced from embarrassment over his brother's attitude and tried to apologise on his behalf. Loki could only stare slackjawed at the heap of clothes.

He had tried to play nice but Vidar had pushed his luck too far.

Loki went to the cupboards to take out some latex gloves, then back to the fridge and grabbed some of the jalapeño peppers he had found there earlier, along with a knife before he walked into Vidar's bedroom, heading straight for the bed where Vidar had placed his fresh clothes. Loki picked up the black boxers, slit the jalapeños length-wise and rubbed the juices all over the inside of the boxers before folding them neatly and replacing them as they were before stomping back to the kitchen.

He threw the gloves and remains of the peppers in the trash and washed his hands and the knife in fuming silence while Thor stood by and watched him, trying to figure out what he'd just done. Loki resumed making breakfast while they waited for Vidar to show himself again.

It didn't take long before they heard an agonised scream. Loki bit his lip to keep from smirking, unsure of what Thor's reaction would be, but once Thor realised what had happened he burst out laughing and Loki joined him.

"Loki, you're evil!" he sniggered as he clapped one of his large hands on Loki's shoulder. "The brat had it coming. I best go see that he isn't too badly hurt, though."

Thor giggled as he went to take care of his brother and Loki felt a thousand times better. This is who he was, a devil of a prankster, and he was glad that Thor had found it funny. Odin wouldn't have been pleased with Loki if both of the youngest sons turned against him. He'd have to keep himself better in check from now on but it was nice to let out some steam.

He set out the three plates of omelettes on the kitchen island and began making toasts as he waited for the Odinsons. Thor joined him after a while, still giggling, and they sat down to eat.

"He's red as a lobster," Thor shared with a mischiveous twinkle in his eyes. "I brought him some rubbing alcohol to wash it off but he'll be sore for quite some time."

They had finished their breakfast when Vidar came back out again. His face was red, from crying or from the pain, Loki didn't care to know.

"I am not your maid or your mother, and don't you ever dare try to make me take care of your things again," Loki stated sternly.

"Clean up your mess, the kitchen is no place for dirty clothes," Thor added.

Vidar narrowed his eyes with hatred, "Wait until father hears about this!"

"Father will hear about your poor attitude first," Thor interrupted, his arms crossed over his chest and his clear blue eyes staring Vidar down, until the boy did as he was told.

Vidar didn't come back out for breakfast and Thor simply shrugged as he helped himself to the abandoned plate of omelette. Loki took the empty dishes to the sink and started to wash them.

"Leave them," Thor said around a mouthful. "Unlike what Vidar seems to think, we _do_ have a maid. She comes by for a few hours every day."

Loki nodded and bit his lip softly as he watched Thor for a moment. Thor was quite handsome. He had an attractive muscular body, bigger and buffer than an eighteen-year old rightly should have, a gentle smile and an actual sense of humour. Loki suddenly found himself staring at the other boy and quickly looked away.

"I'm gonna... go shower," Loki said and made his way to his and Odin's room.

He took a quick shower then proceeded with unpacking his things. Odin hadn't given any particular directions but after scouting around for a wardrobe and not finding one, he figured he could make use of a small part of the walk-in closet that surely had belonged to Odin's deceased wife Frigga. Some of her things were still there which unnerved him more than it should. He also made sure to hide the enema kit in one of his travel bags to keep it hidden from snooping maids and Odinsons.

 

***

 

The day went by surprisingly fast. Thor had shown Loki around the neighbourhood and Asgard Tower with all its numerous floors consisting of stores, restaurants, apartments, indoor parks, offices and ofcourse the Asgard headquarters and the stunning atrium. Last but not least was the private gym and swimming pool on the floor beneath the penthouse. One could live an entire life inside the tower without ever feeling the need to step out into the real world. Loki couldn't help but wonder why Odin hadn't given him a condo of his own – there wasn't exactly a shortage of space – instead of having to live with the family, as it would have saved all of the boys from so much discomfort, atleast until they'd all gotten used to the idea of him being Odin's lover.

Upon their return to the penthouse Thor introduced him to the maid, Mrs. Abrem, and as soon as she was done with changing Odin's bed and cleaning his bathroom, Loki had gone to try out the enema. The procedure had been uncomfortable but he supposed it was just another thing to get used to. He took another quick shower before joining Thor for a few rounds of fighting games in the lounge as Mrs. Abrem cooked dinner.

At six, almost exactly to the minute, Odin and Balder returned home. Thor and Loki went to greet them while Vidar stayed by his bedroom door, glaring angrily with his arms crossed as Odin kissed Loki on the lips.

"If you excuse us, Loki and I must have a word in private," Odin told his sons. "Go play your video games, we won't be too long."

Loki wanted to bite his lip and glance nervously at Thor but his outward appearance remained stubbornly calm and pleasant as ever as Odin led him with an arm around his waist to their bedroom. Once the door closed behind them, Odin's eye hardened as he gazed upon Loki. Loki looked down at the floor.

"Vidar told me you'd hurt him by putting peppers in his underwear. Is that correct?"

Loki's eyes remained on the floor.

"Yes, sir."

"Strip naked."

Loki did as told while Odin went to sit on the bed, his back against the headboard.

"Lay down, over my knees."

Loki had a dreadful feeling he knew what was going to happen. He took a discreet calming breath before moving to lay over Odin's lap. Odin's right hand roamed over his butt and grabbed his cheeks tight enough to hurt for a moment before he spoke.

"You've caused a great deal of suffering to my youngest boy and that is not something I will allow," Odin said coldly and without further warning, gave Loki's right cheek a hard slap.

Loki gasped as his body jolted, he barely got time to register that he was actually getting spanked before Odin began his onslaught. Even being as old as Odin was, he still had an enormous amount of strength which Loki got to experience first-hand as the spanking became harsher. He bit his knuckles to keep as silent as possible, not wanting the Odinsons to overhear any shouts of pain, as his backside felt like it was on fire.

"You will not cause any trouble or discomforts for any of my sons, am I making myself clear?"

Loki could only bring himself to nod but another hard slap forced him to speak up.

"Yes, sir," he sobbed.

His body writhed in attempts to get away despite him trying his hardest to just lay there and take it. A few tears managed to escape and run down his face. After what seemed like an eternity, Odin gave a final slap, much harder than any of the ones before, and Loki couldn't help himself as he let out a pained yell.

"Are you sorry for causing my son needless distress?"

Loki nodded his head fervently. "I'm so very, very sorry. I won't do it again!"

"Good boy."

Odin rubbed his calloused hands over the bright red cheeks, in what seemed like an attempt to sooth the heated skin but only managed to aggravate it further.

"Did you see what I left for you this morning?"

"Yes. I've used it."

"Get out the lube for me, would you, my sweet."

Loki almost began to beg for Odin to use his mouth instead but kept silent and stretched out his arm to reach into the bedside drawer. Odin coated his fingers and pushed two of them into Loki, eager to open him up as quickly as possible.

"I had made plans to eat you out for hours tonight but you don't deserve such rewards today. Let's make this quick, my sons have waited long enough already."

He made Loki move onto his hands and knees further down on the bed as he kneeled behind him, then entered him and immediately set to a quick pace, focusing more on getting off quick with short shallow thrusts instead of concentrating on going in deep, something which Loki was oddly thankful for.

Odin gave him a few more spanks, nowhere near as hard and punishing as before as Odin probably intended them to be playful, but they still hurt Loki's oversensitive skin. Odin didn't last long. He gave a few more shallow thrusts as he came, then pulled out to rub his dick over Loki's cheeks, the last spurts of semen coating the red flesh with white.

"Don't wipe it off. Let it dry and I'll clean you up tonight. Wash your face then come out to dinner. I'll have words with Vidar because he should know to treat you better, his young age is no excuse for his poor attitude. I'll forgive you now but the next time there is a situation, you come directly to me."

Odin made to get up but Loki grabbed his hand to still him then stiffly moved around to face him.

"Thank you for your forgiveness," he said softly and kissed him.

Odin smiled gently and stroked his fingers through Loki's hair before he went into the ensuite to clean himself up.

Loki waited on the bed until Odin left, then went to wash his face with cold water, hoping that the redness from pain and humiliation would fade before he had to face the others. He went against Odin's orders and dried himself off the best he could, leaving only enough to look like he hadn't. Once he thought the remaining spunk on his backside was dry enough, he put his clothes back on and headed out to the dining room.

The others had already begun to eat when Loki joined them. There was an empty seat for him between Thor and Odin, who sat at the head of the table. He sat down very carefully and gracelessly, his lips in a tight line and his nostrils flaring but otherwise not willing to give away how much pain he was in. The stiff wooden chair certainly didn't help, he'd barely sat down before he wanted to stand up again but forced himself to remain where he was.

Vidar noticed his discomfort and smirked. Loki wanted to punch the snotty little brat in his fucking face.

Odin and his sons talked about their day and Loki wondered if this was what they always did or if Odin intentionally dragged out on his torture. It took over thirty minutes before Odin had finished his dinner. Loki was hoping Odin and he would leave but he should've known he wouldn't get what he wished for.

"Loki my sweet, you've barely eaten anything," Odin tutted. "Was it not to your tastes?"

"It was delicious," Loki hurriedly assured him. "I'm still tired from yesterday, jetlag you know."

"But you need to eat something more. Here."

Odin took his fork to stab into a piece of fine meat on Loki's plate then put it up to Loki's mouth. Loki took the morsel into his mouth and chewed, carefully keeping his eyes focused on Odin's so he wouldn't accidentally see the reactions on the Odinsons faces.

Odin repeated his actions with a piece of potato, but kept the fork closer to himself so Loki had to lean forwards a bit to take it. Balder shifted uncomfortable before he coughed into his hand.

"Father, if you would excuse us..."

Odin didn't pay attention to him as he was too focused on feeding Loki. Balder and Thor got up to leave but Vidar remained seated as he watched the scene before him with a bizarre fascination. Thor clutched his hand over the junction of Vidar's neck and shoulder hard enough for the boy to cry out, then he followed his big brothers out.

Odin put his fork down to pick up a morsel with his fingers. He held it up right by his own face and Loki leaned over to take it and Odin's fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them gently, his face flushed with humiliation but to Odin it must have looked like desire.

"If I hadn't had you just now already, I'd take you right here on this table," Odin growled as he removed his fingers from Loki's mouth to give him a deep passionate kiss. "How is your behind?"

"Still hurts."

"You'll do well to remember your lesson, then."

Odin stood up and Loki was quick to follow. Odin gave him a kiss.

"I have some business to attend to, but do go and join my sons. I'll get you when it's time for bed."

Loki would have preferred to go straight to bed by himself but Odin's words sounded awfully a lot like an order. He really didn't want to spend any time with the Odinsons at the moment but he couldn't bring himself to refuse and risk angering Odin, not when he already hurt so much.

As Odin went into his home office, Loki headed for the kitchen, taking his time to drink a glass of water and looking around for painkillers, which he to his great relief found stashed away in one of the cabinets.

He dragged out the minutes by trying to focus his attention on some art gallery leaflets on the kitchen table as he sipped his water and looking through all the cabinets and drawers several times over to try and remember where everything was placed.

When enough time had passed, Loki slowly made his way to the lounge where the Odinsons were, arriving just in time for Odin to exit his home office. Loki almost let out a sigh of relief as he headed over towards him and greeted him with a gentle kiss. Odin smiled at him and put an arm around his waist as he lead him towards their bedroom.

Once he finally got into bed, Odin sat by his legs and cleaned him up carefully and affectionately with a wet washcloth before he gently rubbed a salve into Loki's skin, all the while telling him how beautiful Loki was, what a good strong boy he was, how Odin was so proud of him. Odin then laid down next to him and wrapped him up in his arms. Loki fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (like previously stated, this story will be more kink-based than plot-driven even though it sort of feels like the plot is beginning to take over. even so, i removed a few kinks from this chapter because they didn't "fit in". but heh, who ever said that kinks had to always make sense anyway?)


	4. Twinkle, twinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I haven't updated this since October 2, 2014! That's TWO YEARS (and some days)...!!!!! For anyone from back then that's still gonna read this chapter, you're awesome. For anyone new that just found this and has continued to read it up to this chapter, you rock.  
> This chapter is the longest I've ever written, and no it shouldn't take two years before the next update!  
> I've also gone through the previous chapters and made some minor edits and tweaks, jsyk.  
> And as always, feel free to suggest kinks. I'm open to all ideas!

Loki woke up with a groan, his ass still hurt and he didn't want to move. There was a note on Odin's pillow and he reached out to read it.

_'Don't forget your daily ritual.'_

Loki dropped his head into his pillow and groaned with frustration. He really didn't want to do an enema today, he didn't even want to let Odin anywhere near his ass for weeks to come. He crumpled the piece of paper in a tight fist and threw it angrily back at Odin's pillow.

Well, atleast the note had quickly and effeciently killed his morning boner. He stretched out his limbs and scrubbed his face against his soft pillow. He didn't know how long he remained in bed but he was just about to drowse off again when there was a knock on the door. Loki didn't say anything, hoping that the other person would think he was still sleeping and leave but he made sure his body was fully covered with the duvet just in case.

The door opened slightly and Thor peeked in.

"Hey, you sleeping?"

"Are you always opening private doors without permission?" Loki gruffed.

Thor had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"I was just checking if you wanted to jog with me?"

"Not today, I'm so tired."

Instead of accepting his answer and leave, Thor remained. His eyes were focused intently on a spot on the floor as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Did he hurt you?"

Loki frowned and raised his head to look questioningly at him with big, innocent eyes.

"Why would he hurt me?"

Thor shrugged but couldn't maintain any sort of eye contact. He felt so awkward but Balder had made him swear to check on Loki the first thing in the morning. He wished Balder would just ask for himself, but he had some incredibly busy days down at the HQ when he was back in New York. No wonder he escaped to California whenever possible.

"I don't know," Thor shrugged again, not really wanting to say that Balder thought Odin may have gone a bit rough with Loki after the mess with Vidar, but thinking of his father in any such situation was just... eew.

"I think I might be coming down with the flu or something," Loki offered as a cover up. "Or maybe it's still the jetlag. I just want to sleep for now, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, of course." He was about to close the door when he changed his mind, this time looking up at Loki with his gentle blue eyes. "If you're feeling better in the afternoon, some friends and I are gonna play football down at the Sheep Meadow, the field I pointed out to you yesterday. We're gonna meet up at around two. You're welcome to watch if you like. You can join in too, if you're feeling better."

If it had been Helblindi or Byleistir, Loki would have yelled at them and thrown something heavy at their heads for not getting out when told to, but for now he could only take a deep calming breath. He was about to remind Thor that he just wanted to sleep but something else escaped his lips.

"Actual football or the poor American excuse for whimpy rugby?"

Thor straightened up and pretended to be offended. He was glad for the opportunity for some light banter to get past the awkward tension.

"Hey, I'll have you know that American football is the only real football."

"You use your _hands_ more than your feet, what imbecile came up with the name? Face it Thor, it's like rugby only with helmets and pads to keep you from getting a booboo. _That_ game should have been called soccer and you'd call the correct game football, like every country in the rest of the world does."

Thor laughed and nodded his head.

"I can't possibly argue against such passionate logic. I'll see you later, sleep well."

He shut the door and left. Loki was too awake too go back to sleep. When he was certain Thor had gone out, he took a quick shower before going over to the walk-in closet to get dressed, digging out the loosest pair of trousers he could find.

He ventured out to the kitchen to grab a bite. The huge penthouse was completely quiet, even Vidar had gone out early to keep from running into his dad's boyfriend more than necessary.

Loki took full advantage of his solitude to explore his new home. The first stop was Vidar's room. He could still pull pranks that caused the boy some minor grief and aggravation and more importantly, it wouldn't lead back to him. The boy was fifteen, of course his room wasn't obsessively tidied up and that could cause certain items to suddenly be in the way and perhaps cause the boy to fall face first to the floor, but it wasn't like the boy could prove Loki had been behind it. He knew that Mrs. Abrem, the maid, didn't have any duties to clean the brothers' rooms, in some attempt to teach them basic humility and responsibility, so there wouldn't even be any innocent victims caught in the crossfire. He grinned widely as he put a couple of white Lego bricks on the white rya rug by Vidar's bed. That ought to teach him.

Feeling a thousand times better already, his next stop was the library. Despite its large size it had a wonderful inviting atmosphere, a place where one really would want to settle into a comfortable armchair and read books all night long. And what a collection of books it was! Loki let his fingers gently trace along the spines in one section as he glanced over all the titles. He could definitely see himself spending his time here with reading each and every one of them.

Then there was Odin's home office, strictly forbidden to anyone but the man himself. Why he even needed one when the actual headquarters were just a few floors down was beyond Loki, but he supposed even the great Odin Borson needed his private space. The door was locked of course but such trivial things had never been enough to keep Loki out. He found tools to pick the lock and let himself in, wondering what treasures Odin would keep to himself in there.

He was disappointed to find the room simple and to the point. No priceless relics and no lavish designs, just a desk, a chair, a computer, and bookcases with papers concerning his companies. Loki looked through some of them but there was no dirt or shady business as far as he could see. He opened a drawer and found a stack with photos of the happy family and he got his first glance at Frigga. She was a beautiful woman, blonde hair and warm, smiling eyes. Odin couldn't possibly have treated her the way he treated him, or Frigga would have been a far greater liar than even Loki himself. Underneath the family photos were some of Farbauti. A few of them were of her alone but others were together with Odin, with his arm around her waist and her leaning up against him. Loki shivered as he saw his mother's smiling face and quickly replaced the photos to look for something else.

He logged into Odin's computer (the password was Farbauti's date of birth, how disturbing) but all browsing history was cleared and a brief check into anything concerning Asgard proved as uninformative as the paperwork.

Loki was tempted to place a malware on it, a sneaky specifically designed thing to keep an eye on Odin's activities, but he'd need some time to get his brothers to create one – and if so be damned sure they wouldn't get caught. Normally he wouldn't even stop to consider the consequences but now their very lives would be on the line and he needed to learn to think his decisions through before acting upon pure impulse.

It annoyed him to no ends to make the decision, but in the end it wasn't worth the trouble. He erased every trace of himself and made sure to leave the room as impeccable as he'd found it, then ventured out to the enormous private roof terrace with its amazing view of Central Park to clear his mind.

When he went inside again, he headed directly to the Jacuzzi in Odin's bathroom. He soaked in the bath for a few minutes and just let himself enjoy himself for a moment before he stretched out an arm to grab at his clothes. He pulled out his phone and went through his contact list. Finding the name he was looking for, he dialled up and put it on speaker as he placed the phone on the edge of the tub and leaned back to get the jet massage in just the right places.

"Hello, little brother," a voice said after the fifth ring. "Decent of you to call, we thought you'd got lost somewhere along the way."

"Hi Helblindi," Loki greeted with a smile. It was nice to hear his favourite brother's voice. "Missed me?"

"You know I do. How's the easy life in the Big Apple?"

"It's amazing here, there's so many things to see and explore! The penthouse is huge! And right now I'm in my very own Jacuzzi, just chillin'..."

"Is it really yours?"

"Well it is now, I just claimed it."

They laughed for a bit and Loki relaxed further into the hot water.

"And Odin? How is he treating you?"

"Better than expected," Loki lied easily. "I like his two oldest sons, they're really nice. The youngest one is such a brat though."

"The youngest ones always are," Helblindi chuckled.

"Hey!" Loki shouted out indignantly and Helblindi burst out in full laughter. "He is worse than I ever was."

"It's hard to believe anyone could ever top you."

"Well, he does," Loki pouted and lifted a hand to inspect his nails. "How are you and Byleistir?"

"We're okay, working away on some new designs. Father--"

"Don't talk about him, please. Things didn't end up as badly as I'd feared, but I'm not ready to forgive Laufey yet for what he did."

"As you wish, little brother."

"I don't suppose the test results are done yet?"

There was a moment's silence before Helblindi sighed.

"That was a very dangerous game you played," he berated. "You shouldn't have told Odin you were a virgin."

Loki bit his lip to keep from blurting out that Odin wouldn't have liked to hear otherwise, but he'd keep that to himself.

"I'd never been with a man before so I wasn't exactly lying."

"All this time, you always claimed to be the clever one... Sex with girls can still give you STD's."

"Hence why I got tested!" Loki huffed. "Are the results in or what?"

"No, not yet. I'll let you know as soon as I get them. Just... just be more careful with what you lie about. With what you say at all. Don't let your tongue run on its own, it will only get you in trouble if you don't think ahead first."

Loki bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of the things he'd said. Claiming to only have had some slight kissing experience, and asking if he were to call Odin father. They were things that came to him at the moment, things he instinctively knew Odin would like to hear, but Helblindi was right; he needed to think first before saying anything.

Helblindi let out another sigh before he changed the topic.

"So what are you planning on doing today?"

"If I ever manage to get out of the Jacuzzi, you mean?" Loki smiled and stretched out. "Hmm, Thor invited me to come watch him and his friends play American football out in the Park, so I might do that. Maybe go on a shopping spree. Become the new fashionista on the block like they always do in the movies, you know."

"Make sure Odin spends all his money on you, that sounds about right," Helblindi sniggered. "Who's Thor?"

"The middle son. Really sweet guy."

"That's good. I'm glad you're making friends there. Speaking of... Sigyn came by yesterday."

Loki froze.

"Oh...?"

"She was wondering what happened to you. Appearantly you just sent her a text saying goodbye, not giving her much more to go on than that. Not even a proper goodbye. And then you went and changed your number."

Loki stiffly sat up as he looked sadly onto the phone.

"I couldn't bring myself to face her," he admitted. "I don't think I could go through with this if I did. And I couldn't tell her why I left."

"Don't you think she deserves to know?"

"And how would I go about that?" Loki scoffed. " _'I promised to marry you when we were ten, but then one day this old man came along and my dad sold me like I was some race horse, oh well, bye!'_ "

"You're a talented liar brother, you could have thought of something."

"Yeah well... I could never lie to her."

"Such a romantic."

"Shut up."

"As long as you can keep on lying to Odin, it will all be worth it. Jotunheim will be yours."

Loki bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down at his knees. He wasn't sure Jotunheim was worth what he was putting himself through.

"Is that all you think of?" he asked instead. "For me to get Jotunheim?"

"We've worked our asses off with it, of course we all want it to remain in our family. But that's not the reason why. It's because of what you already have had to do with _him_."

"Maybe I like the things he does to me."

"I didn't think old farts were your type."

Loki couldn't help but to laugh.

"This one could be different."

"Don't lie to me Loki. You know I don't like it when you do. Is he really treating you well?"

"He really is," Loki insisted. "If he wasn't, I'd call you and cry and beg you to come here and beat him up and take me home. You know I would. But I'm not. I like it here. I like him. I mean, he's not Sigyn, but he's... he's alright. Even though he's old."

"If you say so..."

"And he has the most amazing library--"

"Bibliophile."

"--and he leaves notes for me on his pillow every morning."

"So sweet it gives me diabetes."

"Why am I even bothering to tell you things about Odin if you're just going to mock me?"

"I'm sorry, little brother. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'll take your word that he's a good man."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get out of here before I get all wrinkly."

"But then you'd match your boyfriend."

Loki groaned and shook his head. He had set himself up for that one, really.

"Bye, 'Blindi. Tell Byleistir I miss him."

"Bye, little Loki. Call me anytime you want, for any reason or none at all."

Loki ended the call and got out of the tub. He rubbed some ointment on his sore skin then wrapped himself up in a big fluffy towel to dry off before getting redressed.

He took the elevator down to the atrium where he smiled sweetly and greeted the staff as he passed, making sure to leave a good impression on them.

 

***

 

Loki spent the next few hours exploring New York. The plan was originally to hide out in the city by himself all day long but eventually he found himself walking into the Central Park, heading for the field Thor had shown him the day before.

He spotted the other guy easily enough because even at a distance, Thor had a presence about him that seemed to outshine everyone else.

Thor and his friends ran across the field, shouting and laughing. One of the other guys threw him the ball which he caught and ran with. When he reached a certain point he threw it at the ground before raising his arms in the air with a triumphant shout as he did a ridiculous victory dance.

He spun around then froze in place for a moment as he caught sight of Loki. The wide bright smile was back on his face as he jogged towards him. Loki found himself smiling back and unable to stop it. Thor was frustrating with the way he was so likeable.

And handsome.

And really, an eighteen-year old really _shouldn't_ have such a gorgeously muscled body. He could only wish for having even half that amount of muscles but he'd always had a difficult time of building his body, but on the other hand he'd never fully dedicated himself to a gym either. He was much more into running and swimming, but maybe now he could start up a routine similar to Thor's.

He let his eyes discreetly roam over Thor's body for another few seconds before he got closer and those blue eyes and that bright smile took up Loki's entire field of vision.

"You came!"

"I'm as surprised as you are."

"I think you secretly really enjoy American football but have too much pride to ever admit it."

"Yes of course, that must be it," Loki replied dryly but still with the corner of his lips upturned.

"You feel up to joining in?"

Loki shook his head slightly, "No, thank you. Perhaps another time."

"Thor, move over!" A blonde guy went to stand in front of Thor and reached out his hand. "Hello, I'm Fandral, and who might this pretty friend of Thor's be?"

Loki eyed the newcomer in silence for a moment while Thor rolled his eyes at the sudden interruption but placed his hands on Fandral's shoulders in camaraderie.

"Fandral, this is Loki. Loki, Fandral."

Loki shook his hand while offering a nice polite smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, darling," Fandral said with a flirty smile as he kept Loki's hand in his, his thumb softly stroking the skin of the other. "You're British? So am I, originally. How about you and me go somewhere, leave these smelly American jocks to their little game. I'd be more than happy to show you around New York, your own private guide to--"

He was silenced with a gasp as Thor squeezed his shoulders hard in warning.

"He's already taken."

Fandral turned and looked at Thor, then back to Loki, whose hand he slowly released, then back to Thor again.

"You're so territorial. Sorry man, didn't mean to step on your toes. Didn't even know you were into guys."

Loki's eyes widened for a moment before he grinned mischieviously as he stared up at Thor, whose wide-eyed face had gone bright red.

"What?! No... I..." Thor gently shoved his friend away with a small chuckle. "That's not the point. You just can't go around hitting on every person you see."

"It's not like he has a ring on his finger." Fandral turned to Loki. "Am I right?"

"I doubt a ring would stop you from trying," Loki smirked. "But it was a valiant effort to atleast suggest the possibility."

Fandral grinned widely and looked over Loki appreciatively as he directed his words to Thor, "He's a keeper! He'll be good for you, that's for sure."

"I _told_ you, we--"

"Yeah, yeah", Fandral interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

Loki couldn't help but to laugh at the lighthearted banter between the two of them, and how Fandral kept trying to get Loki on his side. It felt so... normal. It felt like it had been years instead of simply days since he'd last felt like a completely normal teenager. The ever-present tension in his body as of late slowly gave way to become more relaxed and at ease.

The rest of Thor's friends had started to make their way over and Thor introduced them.

Hogun, Volstagg, Sif, Steve, Natasha and Clint. Overall a seemingly nice group of people, some of which he was sure he could get along with great, but he couldn't help but to feel a slight twitch of pain in his heart as he thought of his own friends that he'd left behind.

And as they started to ask him questions he couldn't help but to wonder, almost fear, what Thor would say about him and the relationship he had with Odin. He hoped they wouldn't find out, he had no wish to see the disgusted look on their faces, as he surely would've had on his own if the roles were reversed.

"How long are you going to be in New York?" Steve asked.

"Throughout the summer atleast, then we'll see how things turn out."

Phew. Easy simple answer and nothing more added by Thor.

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm actually staying at Asgard Tower. My father is an old friend of Mr. Borson's and he kindly let me stay in one of the condos while I'm here. That's really sweet."

Thor looked like a confused puppy and was about to open his mouth to question Loki but thankfully closed it again.

"We were about to start another round, you wanna join?" Fandral asked with hopeful eyes.

Loki shook his head, "Thank you but I think it's time for me to head back. Jetlag, you know."

"Actually I think I should join you," Thor said. "Make sure you don't get lost."

"How come that didn't come as a surprise," Fandral grinned and nudged his elbow at Thor who blushed slightly.

"Oh be quiet, Fandral," he huffed as he and Loki started to walk away. He turned briefly to call over his shoulder, "We'll talk later, yeah?"

His friends waved them off before continuing on with their game sans one player.

"I want to apologise," Thor said after a moment. "For Fandral. He's really nice but he has this bad habit, no, more like a obsessive compulsion actually, of trying to get with everyone and everything."

Loki grinned, "Aww shucks, here I was thinking he just had the most exquisite taste. I like him. He does come of as a tad dimwitted with the constant flirting but he seems fun to be around."

He went quiet for a while as he studied Thor's face. "You do that quite a lot actually, you know."

"What?"

"Apologising for other people." Thor held his gaze for a moment before he looked down at the ground with a soft blush to his cheeks and Loki couldn't help the cheeky grin as he praised his manners, "Odin did a good job with raising you, I think."

"My mother, actually." At Loki's inquisitive stare, he continued, "Father has only ever had eyes for Balder, truth to be told, but even then he was absent most of the time to focus on his work. We love him though, don't get me wrong, and he really do try to be the best father he can be. It's gotten better now since Balder joined the company and has taken so much workload off of him. Mother raised us to be like her. Sometimes Balder and I like to tease Vidar about being such a brat when he's at his absolute worst."

Loki wasn't surprised at all, Balder and Thor were very gentle and kind and he couldn't ever imagine Odin being like that even in his younger days. Those two had obviously taken after Frigga.

"Vidar was very young when mother passed away and he had all these countless different nannies and temporary step-mothers trying to raise him. Nothing lasted for too long and when they left, they did so swiftly and without even saying goodbye to Vidar. It broke his heart, over and over again. I won't say you have to forgive him for his attitude but atleast try to understand. That's why he's giving you such a hard time. He's a really good kid, but I think he's acting out in self defense. I'm sorry for that."

"There you go again," Loki smiled.

"Yeah," Thor huffed out a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Loki held back a snort as he thought about Vidar. They would never bond in any such familiar way what so ever so he doubted it was a self-defense to act like such a brat, more like testing the limits and perhaps see what he himself could do to end the relationship. Loki figured he probably would do the same if Laufey had ever brought home a young boy as his live-in lover.

Thor went quiet for a minute as he stared at the ground while trying to figure out how to best phrase his next questions.

"So, uh... you're only staying for the summer?"

Loki glanced at Thor from the corner of his eyes but didn't say anything.

"And 'Mr. Borson'? I thought you and father were well on a first-name basis."

"I don't feel like I have to explain myself to you."

Thor looked back up at him for a moment, almost taken aback by the cold harsh tone in Loki's voice but still determined to find out what was really going on between Loki and his father.

"If you're together with my father, I want to know why you're ashamed of admitting it."

Loki's jaw actually dropped. He stopped dead in his tracks and could only stare at Thor for a long time while trying to calm down his temper.

"Are you actually joking me?" he finally got out, his voice high and sharp with anger and disbelief.

Thor felt like an idiot although he wasn't quite sure why.

"I'm still underage," Loki hissed quietly as to not make the other people in the vicinity overhear the conversation. "And while I'm still at a legal age of consent people are still being complete dicks about it!" Oh yes Loki, that was so eloquent. "Odin doesn't act like we're a couple whenever we've been out in public, he doesn't even _touch_ me, so why should I go around announcing our relationship to people whom it does not concern?"

And yeah, _that_ was probably why Thor felt like an idiot. He should have thought about that instead of getting mislead by Loki's choice of words.

Loki gritted his teeth as he turned around, he took a few steps as if to walk away but then stopped. He took a couple of deep breaths and once he had calmed himself down he turned back to Thor with his arms crossed over his chest and gave the sheepish blonde a long calculated look.

"I still remember how you looked when you found out. You, Balder and Vidar. The disgust on your faces. I didn't particularly wish to see it again."

Thor couldn't meet his eyes. Loki was right. While he and his brothers were used to Odin having young lovers – although none as young as Loki – his friends would have reacted much the same way.

He stood there for a long moment, feeling like an admonished schoolboy, before he had the courage to look back up at Loki.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Loki glared at him a moment longer before he huffed and let his arms down. As much as he wanted to be angry at the blonde oaf he really couldn't bring himself to be mad for too long. Thor should consider himself truly special as Loki was one to hold grudges for a long time.

"I like you better when you apologise for yourself," he muttered then sighed heavily. "I really need some coffee. Show me where."

Thor smiled brightly at Loki's friendly demand and eagerly showed the way to Ballfields Café that was located nearby.

Thor insisted he'd pay for the drinks as an apology and while Loki had been given a credit card from Odin, he let him. Thor seemed much more at ease afterwards, like all of his apologies had been truly accepted only once Loki had taken a sip of the hot beverage he'd provided for him.

They walked together through the park in silence for a moment before Loki softly spoke.

"So... is your father always going to be working so intently? Gone all day?"

Thor took a drink and shook his head.

"Nah, it's only when Balder's in town. It's like he needs to make sure Balder knows everything there is to know about every little detail in case anything were to happen."

"Not you and Vidar?"

"No, Balder is the only one who's going to run Asgard when father retires."

Loki looked up in surprise.

"He's putting all his eggs into one basket?"

Thor chuckled, "Put like that it does sound a bit strange. Father doesn't want Asgard to become divided. Split between the three of us, and then onto our children, and so forth. He says it will break the Asgard empire apart, it will be better with only one strong leader."

"And you and Vidar are not interested?"

"Me? Pfft, no. If it were up to me, I'd join the Giants. I've been dreaming of winning the Superbowl since I was a kid. Imagine me in a suit, cooped up in an office all day. We will get our fair shares and flashy titles and our own little daughter-companies to run of course, but to lead all of Asgard?" Thor shrugged. "The idea might seem nice but I can't say I'm exactly jealous of Balder. Father is grooming him to be the perfect replacement and he certainly will be fantastic, so I'm not worried. I'm perfectly happy with not having to worry about a conglomerate instead of enjoying life."

"And Vidar? Does he feel the same way?"

"He hates the very idea, actually." Thor took another sip but at Loki's silence he elaborated. "Vidar thinks father should let the board of directors run everything – as they probably should – while he'd just sit back and reap the rewards, because that's what Vidar would have done. Father was furious. He has this need to be in control of everything, have a final say in all important decisions concerning all the companies under Agard's rule. Travel companies, hotels, real estate, tech... That's what he strives for with Balder, and that's why I don't mind not sharing his burden."

He looked over at Loki for a moment.

"But to answer your question, no he won't be gone all day like he is now. He can handle Asgard just fine from anywhere in the world and it won't take him too long to go through everything. He just needs to make sure that Balder knows what he's doing."

All Loki could do was nod with that standard pleased smile on his lips.

He'd looked forward to continue having his days free, but with Odin being around for more than only at the evenings and nights would probably make things more difficult.

 

***

 

If Loki had thought that the talk with Thor had been awkward and frustrating, it was nothing compared to the one he'd had with Balder later that evening.

Dinner had been a surprisingly nice affair, with none of the awkwardness or humiliation of power play from the day before. Odin had still looked at him like he'd wanted to devour him but his words and actions were kept well-mannered.

It certainly felt easier to play the part and pretend to be fond of the man when he wasn't hand-feeding Loki in front of his kids.

Odin had taken his usual detour to his office after dinner when Balder had asked for Loki to join him in the library.

"How are you holding up?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Fine?"

"It's just... I--"

Loki let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"For goodness sake, just spit it out."

"I heard you yesterday." Loki looked puzzled and Balder looked away as he clarified. "I heard you shout out in pain from your bedroom."

Loki's face paled with horror before turning red from embarressment and anger. He had tried so hard to keep quiet yesterday but of course the one time he'd let out a yell, it had been heard.

"And you looked like you were in pain at dinner, and the way father treated you, feeding you like that..." He took a deep breath and then looked up to face Loki. "I want to know that everything actually is fully consentual between the two of you."

Loki stared wide-eyed for a moment before letting out a bemused laugh.

"You can't be serious... Truly!"

Balder sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand as his other clenched tight around the glass of wine he'd brought with him.

"Father... he can be a bit... rough. I mean, to us he's the kindest man in the world, but some of his lovers... I don't know the full story ofcourse, but if he gets vexed, he's..." He stopped to take a proper look at Loki, as if debating with himself how much he should say to the boy, if anything at all. "He has beaten a few of them. They got beaten and they were immediately kicked out, in whatever they were wearing at the time. I'm telling you this because you should know. You're young, so it might do you good to have this information. You can choose to leave right now if it scares you. The prospect that someday you might be so easily replaced, like all those others."

Loki held his gaze firmly.

"I won't leave him," he stated determinedly. "I'll be here with him for as long as he wants me."

Balder look at him for a long time, then let out a huff and took a sip of his wine.

"Is that your heart speaking, or your lust for his wealth?"

Loki gaped and looked so incredibly hurt. Balder felt like he'd viciously kicked a puppy.

"So just because I'm only seventeen I shouldn't already know what I want in life? Or maybe I'm too young to feel in love? Because you know better than me, you're a whole _six_ years older!" He let out a small huffed laugh. "I really don't know where I have you, Balder. One moment you seem concerned for me, the next you're insulting me and trying to scare me away. Does Odin have as much to say about your love life as you have on his?"

Balder wanted to look away but kept his gaze steady on Loki's.

"Six years makes a world's difference when it comes to love and sex, no matter how mature you believe yourself to already be--"

"As for the consentual part?" Loki interrupted as he took a few slow steps forward. "I like the things Odin does to me. I like how I can completely give myself over to him and let him take control over me. It gets me off." He took a deliberate pause after those words to let that sink in thoroughly to Balder. His eyes shone with unshed tears as he continued. "I trust him completely with everything he does to me. Some things hurt a bit but he can also make it feel so incredibly good. He makes me feel loved and wanted and _safe_ and it saddens me how you'd rather believe your own father is abusing me."

Loki should win an Oscar would that speech alone.

Balder look at him like he was trying to see through the lies but at the end he seemed to finally admit defeat.

"It was never my intention to insult you," he said softly.

They were both quiet for some time after that and Loki took it as the conversation being over. He turned to walk out of the room when Balder spoke up again, making Loki stop and look back.

"I met your mother once, you know. Farbauti. It was such a long time ago, I didn't really recall it at all until late last night. You and Thor were little kids. He had managed to sneak away from the security guards and the two of you had run off somewhere in the hotel we were staying at and your mother brought him back."

Loki furrowed his brows as he searched his memories. He couldn't have been older than six, maybe seven. He had some vague memories of a blonde boy that he'd met and immediately had taken a liking to and had convinced him into joining him on a grand quest of conquering some sweets in the hotel kitchens. Had that really been Thor? Farbauti had found them when they'd been heading back towards Loki's hotel suite with their loot and had told the boy – Thor – that she and Loki would take him back to his family before they got worried. Loki didn't remember much more other than Farbauti packing their things in a hurry when they'd gotten back to their own room and moving to another hotel, and how much he had missed his new friend as he rarely met people he liked.

"She was beautiful. I remember how my father looked at her, with so much love and adoration in his eyes. Something he'd only had for my mother. But I also remember how he crowded her, grabbed her, begging her to forgive him and come back to him, that you should have been his son. That he'd give anything for her and wouldn't let her leave. I was only thirteen so I didn't understand much of what was happening at the time, but I remember the look on her face when the two of you turned and left. He was obsessing about her for months after."

Loki couldn't do anything but to stare in silence at Balder as he listened, more memories were triggered into remembrance and the tears in his eyes were real ones this time. His mother had been so afraid. He hadn't known why back then but it would explain why she was in such a rush to leave the hotel, before even Laufey and his brothers had gotten back from wherever they had gone.

Loki knew Odin only wanted him because of his mother, but listening to it like this, from Balder, made him feel more disgusted with himself for allowing everything to happen.

He felt worthless.

"I see how he looks as you with the same desire as he had for her," Balder continued. "You look like her, you really do. But I honestly can't imagine my father being in love with you for any other reason than you being Farbauti's son, Loki. I'm sorry, I really am, but I am worried about you, and what you have with father. After last night, even more so. And I really wish that I could believe your version, but I..."

He shrugged slightly in a helpless motion.

"I honestly can't believe in it, not when I think back on that day. I'm not wrong, am I?"

"You really have no idea what you're talking about," Loki hissed in anger. "You've only seen bits and pieces and yet you still try to puzzle them together to fit _your_ old memories. You weren't with us in London, you have no idea what Odin and I have done together or talked about, and you refuse to take any of that into account because it won't fit with your version."

Balder held his gaze for a long minute, hoping still that Loki would suddenly change his mind and tell him the truth, but finally he let his eyes drop to the floor as he nodded.

"You're probably right. I apologise." He looked back up at Loki. "I want to let you know that I'll be heading back to California tomorrow. Father will have more time to spend with you after that."

Loki felt so conflicted. He wanted Balder to believe his charade so Odin could give him Jotunheim like he deserved, but he also wished Balder would keep press on and demand the whole truth and save him.

"I'm still offering my room for you in case you would require some privacy. For what ever reason. I'm gonna leave a note with my phone number as well in case you ever feel like... talking."

They heard Odin's office door open and looked towards the entrance of the library as the man came into view. Loki hurriedly walked over and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and sought out a kiss which Odin was happy to deepen.

Once Loki was satisfied with the show he'd given Balder, he broke the kiss to lean his head against Odin's shoulder and breathe him in. Odin wrapped his arms around him.

"Is everything alright, love?" he asked.

Loki nodded.

"It's just been so boring to have been without you all day."

"Let's go to the lounge. Or would you rather we go out? The night is still young and I have yet to show you the New York nightlife."

It did sound like it could have been fun to go out to a club, but Loki still needed to put Balder in his place.

"I was actually thinking somewhere along the line of our bedroom," Loki smiled seductively, his voice was dark and husky and he spoke only loud enough to make sure Balder had heard his initiative. He gave Odin a soft kiss on his neck. "I've missed you so much today."

"Let me make it up to you," Odin grinned as he put his arm around Loki's waist and led him towards their bedroom.

Loki leaned heavily against his side like it would hurt too much to be even an inch away from him and Odin seemed to appreciate it, if his wandering hand was anything to go by. He grabbed Loki's ass and squeezed hard, making Loki let out a gasp.

"Still sensitive?" Odin grinned as he let them in through the door and shut it behind them. "I've bought you a gift."

He reached up with his other hand and only now did Loki notice Odin had been holding it the whole time. It was a small and elegant wooden gift box with a golden bow on top.

Loki accepted it with a soft thank you and opened it, expecting to find jewelry inside but instead saw something that he thought looked like a golden stick. He quickly glanced up at Odin's expectant face before he looked back down at the gift.

It was about 30 centimetres in total, most of it consisted of a long and slightly curved shaft, completely smooth and cool to the touch. Its girth was almost the size of two of Odin's fingers but had a slightly narrower waist before it stretched out to a wide oval base, that was covered with sparkling white diamonds surrounding a large shiny gemstone, that seemed to shift in colour from green to pink and red when Loki tilted it towards and away from the light, at the centerpiece.

"It's custom-made to my specific instructions," Odin said, and Loki could hear the pride in his voice of being able to give Loki such an expensive gift. "I ordered it the morning after I first had you. It's 24k gold, thirty 28 carat diamonds and a beautiful alexandrite. I want you to try it out tonight."

Try it out?

Oh.

.... _Oh._

Odin chuckled as he watched Loki's face flush as he realised he'd been given a dildo and he gave him a loving kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I-it's beautiful. Thank you, Odin." At Odin's soft gruff, he corrected himself. "Daddy."

"Only the best for my beautiful boy. Let's undress and get started, I've waited for this the entire day."

Loki placed the wooden box on the bed before he and Odin kissed while they undressed and put their clothes away neatly. Odin then directed him onto the bed where he got on his knees and leaned down so his upper body was lying on the soft sheets. The older man settled behind him and put his hands on Loki's still red butt cheeks to spread them wide, then ran his wet tongue up from his left thigh up right by the scrotum and over his hole. Loki instinctively opened up as he anticipated the tongue entering him, but Odin only licked lightly around the rim before moving towards the left cheek. He mouthed at it and bit down gently, loving the noises of surprise and slight pain that Loki let out. He spent a good time playing with the same spot on the soft skin until he'd left a bruise, then his tongue wandered back to the awaiting hole.

The very tip of his tongue touched it and Loki grunted and pushed back against Odin's mouth, making the older man chuckle.

"So impatient, my little prince."

"Daddy, please..."

"Tell me what you need," Odin said and blew a stream of cool air onto the wet hole, making Loki mewl.

"I need you in me. I want you to fuck me with your tongue, please daddy..."

As a reward, Odin moved in swiftly and shoved his tongue into Loki, making him cry out as Odin immediately set a quick pace. Loki could feel himself starting to harden and he gyrated his hips, at first in an instinctive way of seeking friction for his dick but then to meet up with each thrust of Odin's tongue. The man's beard scratched him but it also added to the sensation.

Loki wanted to hate it, he wanted to make everything stop. Balder's words were still threatening to repeat themselves in his head but he had to force himself to only think of here and now, of paying attention to Odin and making him believe that he liked it.

And he had to admit that Odin was very skilled. As long as he kept his mind blank and stopped thinking about the how's and why's of even doing this in the first place, if he could just let himself submerge completely into this game, let his body go with the flow, to feel the sensations and to just _stop thinking_ , he could win this.

Odin gave his hole one final lick before he leaned back to watch it as he took a break. He noticed that Loki had brought a hand down to stroke himself and he stopped him.

"Don't touch yourself. When you're going to come, you'll only do so because of what I do to your sweet little hole. Understood?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, daddy."

"Good. Bring both of your hands up by your head and keep them there."

Loki did as he was told and frowned when Odin suddenly left the bed. The man walked into the walk-in closet and Loki sat up. Had he done something wrong?

"Odin...?"

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," the man replied as Loki heard him open a drawer and shift through the contents.

He returned soon after with two long pieces of fabric in his hands. He gave Loki a deep kiss – and Loki _really_ didn't want to think about where Odin's mouth just had been – as he stroked Loki's back in comfort and as some sort of apology for leaving so abrupty.

"Now is as good time as any to ease you into this," Odin said as he showed Loki the soft pink silk scarves. "Same position as before up here by the headboard. Good. Make sure you're completely comfortable then give me your hand."

Loki watched with slight trepidation as Odin wrapped one of the scarves around his wrist and tied it to the elegent carvings in the mahogany headboard, then repeated his actions with the other hand a short distance away. Loki tried the restraints out by pulling slightly, but his hands remained firmly where Odin had tied them.

Odin was kneeling by his face and he had the man's limp dick right before his eyes. It felt wrong somehow, like he wasn't doing his job properly if Odin wasn't even getting hard. Loki glanced up into his eyes before he reached over to lick at the shaft. Odin didn't say or do anything to stop him so he grew bolder. He managed to get the head into his mouth and suckled softly on it.

"That's it, baby. Keep sucking it just like that."

It was difficult without having his hands to aid him, but Odin seemed pleased enough with him. His tongue poked and teased at the slit, tasting a few drops of pre-come as Odin's dick slowly grew larger as it started to fill with blood.

Up close like this, it astounded Loki how it had ever managed to fit inside him without breaking him. It looked huge, it _felt_ huge in his mouth and that was only the very tip. He sucked it for about five minutes before Odin took a hold of it and pulled it out. He stroked the dick along Loki's swollen lips and cheeks before he commanded Loki to kiss it.

Loki did and licked his lips as Odin moved to settle behind him again. All he could taste was Odin's pre-come and he really didn't mind as it made him forget about Odin's tongue in his mouth.

Odin flattened his tongue and licked it over Loki's behind, from the scrotum up over the hole and onto the very top of his ass, then he leaned in to spit on the quivering hole and watch it glisten with the added moisture, before he gripped the fleshy cheeks hard to press them tightly together before he spread them wide again.

He spat again and repeated the progress a few more times and Loki moaned, it stung where Odin had grabbed hold of him and all the spit and resulting squelching sounds in his ass from Odin's ministrations made him feel dirty.

Odin groaned with lust.

"You're so hot like this, baby." He coughed up more phlegm and spat it into the outstretched hole. "Do you think I can get you wet enough like this or do you need lube?"

Lube! Loki wanted lube and plenty of it!

"Get me wet, daddy," he moaned as he tried to thrust back against Odin's mouth but Odin held his ass too tightly.

The words made Odin growl possessively before he attacked Loki's ass with vigour as he ate him out. Loki gasped and lost himself in the onslaught, his hips gyrated in desperate attempts to find friction for his cock. Odin's wet tongue was so deep inside him as he rolled it around as if coating him completely with all the spit in there. Loki's body was on fire and he had no control over how loudly he moaned and gasped, only when Odin finally leaned back again to spit one last time into him did he notice that he'd had yelled out "Yes daddy!" and he hoped that the others weren't around to hear him.

He was so hard, had Odin continued just a few seconds longer he would have exploded.

Odin let go of one of his cheeks and Loki expected a finger or maybe even already Odin's dick would push into him, but he gasped in shock and clenched hard as something incredibly cold tried to enter him.

Odin chuckled as he held onto him tightly with one hand to keep him from moving away.

"Open up for me, Loki."

Loki glanced back and saw the golden dildo in Odin's hand. He'd forgotten about it.

"But it's so cold..."

Odin released his grip only to quickly spank his ass before he grabbed it again.

"Don't make me repeat myself, boy," he commanded but there was an amused tone to it as well that Loki picked up on and went with.

"Daddy..." he whined and clenched harder, earning himself another spanking.

"Be a good boy for daddy so we can play with your toy. Open wide."

Loki let out a soft moan as he forced himself to relax and open up. Odin spat again before he placed the dildo at the hole. Loki wanted to shy away from the incredibly cold metal but Odin quickly shoved the very top of it inside of him.

Loki let out a shout as he clenched hard around the unforgivingly hard dildo. Odin pushed at it, trying to get it further inside of him and Loki had no choice but to relent and try to loosen up. It went slowly as Loki just wasn't slick enough but Odin had the decency to pause long enough to go and grab the lube and cover the remaining part of the dildo with it before he slowly kept pushing it inside.

Once it was almost in, he pulled it out again until only the very tip remained and covered it with even more lube before he pushed it in again, and repeated. It seemed to drag on for an eternity before it finally got entirely into place. The wide base pressed into his ass cheeks and the long hard metal shaft pressed relentlessly aginst his insides and against his prostate. He shivered from the coldness of it.

Odin sat back to observe the diamonds and alexandrite that twinkled back at him with a satisfied growl.

"You're so beautiful like this, my little prince. My precious diamond."

He lazily stroked himself as he watched the beautifully decorated ass for another few minutes while Loki grew accustomed to the dildo and it began to warm up from his body heat.

"How does it feel now?"

"Mmm... better. It's not as cold now."

"That's good," Odin grinned. "You see, I requested one final thing with it."

Loki heard him grab something from the wooden box but before he could voice his question, the dildo started to vibrate. It was like a soft hum rather than actual vibrations, but it took Loki by complete surprise and he quickly bit a pillow to stiffle a shout.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels... Ahh! It feels really good. You're so full of surprises, daddy!"

"This is only the lowest setting. I will increase it until you come. You will put on a show for me, you will remain in this position and you will show me how greatly you love to play with your toy and how it's worth its cost. I want to see those gems move around as it fucks you, and when you come I want you to scream my name."

Loki took a deep breath before he nodded.

"Yes, daddy."

"My sweet boy."

Odin increased the setting and stroked himself as he watched Loki's bejeweled asshole as he slowly began to move his hips around. Another increase and Loki mewled as it continuously rubbed against his prostate.

He tried his hardest to remember to put on a show. He used to love being the center of attention on the dancefloor, this wasn't too different, he could do this. He clenched hard around the dildo and moved his hips provocatively, knowing how those diamonds and the alexandrite would shine and sparkle in the bedroom light. He could hear Odin's heavy breaths, his encouraging words and the sound of him stroking himself more rapidly.

The vibrations increased even further and Loki let out a high-pitched yell as his hips started to dry-hump the air. He sobbed as he pulled at his restraints in an attempt to get his hands free to stroke himself and he wanted nothing more than just lay down and hump the sheets, but somehow managed to stay on his knees with his ass up in the air.

His cock was throbbing and he was desperate to touch it, just once so he could come, he needed just that one little bit to drive him over the edge. As if Odin had read his mind, he increased the speed, skipping one level completely in order to get the the highest setting right away, and Loki shouted out his name as he came hard.

The dildo vibrated like crazy as it drilled him through his orgasm and it hurt but he couldn't find his voice to beg Odin to lower it. He felt it move around wildly almost to the point of plopping out of him and he had to clench hard around it to keep it in place. To his horror he felt himself growing hard again and he wanted desperately for a touch on his cock to level out all the sensations.

"P-please daddy..." His voice was shaking with the effort it took to speak as the dildo was still fucking him senseless.

"Do you like your toy?"

"Y-yes daddy I love it, I love it, I love it!"

He felt Odin reach in under him to take a loose hold of his cock with a lubed-up hand. Loki barely remembered to breathe out a thank you as he fucked it until he came. But even then Odin wouldn't lower the setting, he only withdrew his hand and sat back to continue stroking himself.

Tears were running down Loki's cheeks he turned his head to look back at him.

"Please... no more, I can't..."

The loud buzzing from the dildo inside of him was all he could hear for a moment before Odin groaned in frustration, but lowered the setting to a much more manageable one.

"Keep moving those hips, boy."

Loki lifted his ass high up in the air again as he adjusted his stance on his wide-spread knees and moved around to make the gems twinkle. He wished Odin would just come already so he could catch a break.

"I want to suck your cock, daddy. Please? I want it so badly!"

"My greedy little prince," Odin growled with lust. "You want both holes filled?"

"Yes! Fill me, daddy. I want to swallow your come."

Odin spanked him hard as he took one last look at Loki's ass before moving over to sit by his head. He held his cock in his hand to aid Loki get it into his mouth. Loki eagerly set a fast pace, doing all he could do to bring Odin off quickly. Odin reached out a hand to play with the dildo, grabbing the base so he could move it in and out.

Tears of frustration were still running down Loki's cheeks and he looked up at Odin's face to plead with him. That seemed to do the trick.

"Oh yes baby, suck me just like that. I'm gonna come. You gonna swallow all of daddy's milk?"

Loki hummed and Odin gasped as he started to shoot his load. Loki wanted to gag, he wanted to free his mouth and cough and spit out everything but Odin had taken a strong grip on his hair and held him firmly in place. All he could do was force himself to swallow.

"Gods, yes!" he moaned and thrust shallowly into Loki's mouth a few more times and just enjoyed the wet heat surrounding him for a moment before he pulled out. "And look at that, you didn't even spill a drop. You're a natural, little prince. My little silvertongue."

Loki was too busy breathing to bother to respond but odin didn't seem to care, his focus was already back on the dildo.

"Think you can come for me a third time?"

Loki closed his eyes as more tears spilled. Odin moved it and out of him again until Loki bucked and felt himself ejaculate for the third time. There was no mindblowing orgasm to accompany it, just the feeling of draining himself of what little still remained.

Odin chuckled as he decreased the settings to the minimum and let the dildo softly hum for a moment while Loki cooled down.

"You should enjoy this while you're still young. To come so many times will get harder the older you get, you know."

Loki let out a soft whimper in reply. His ass still clenched hard around the dildo in time with the frantic vibrations it had gotten used to and it took a very long moment for the muscles to realise that they could start to relax again.

A few minutes later Odin shut off the vibrations and pulled the dildo slowly out of Loki. He sat it aside and moved to unfasten Loki's hands. Loki stretched out before he brought his hands down towards his chest and rubbed his wrists where the silk scarves had dug into him.

Odin lied down beside him and he smiled widely at the older man.

"It was amazing. Thank you, Odin."

The man smiled back and kissed him, then wrapped his arm around the boy and let his hand caress Loki's back in lazy circles.

"You took it so well, I'm proud of you."

They lied together for a few minutes as their heart rates went back to normal. Odin kept touching Loki, who felt like he was about to fall asleep.

"It's only nine forty five," Odin suddenly noted. "Balder and Thor were heading out to a friend's club downtown, would you wish for us to join them?"

"I don't think I can move," Loki groaned and let out a small chuckle. "I can still feel it tingling inside me. But you should go, if you want to. Spend some time with Balder before he leaves."  
Odin kissed his shoulder.

"And leave you here, all alone, like I've already done all day?"

"It's okay, I'm just about to fall asleep anyway," Loki smiled tiredly and nuzzled his head against the man's chest. "You can wake me up when you get back."

They cuddled for some time and Loki felt himself drift off when Odin carefully moved away from him and got out of bed. Loki feigned sleep as he listened to the man cover him with a duvet before walking to the ensuite to take a quick shower, then into his own walk-in closet to get dressed. He stopped by the bed to gently stroke Loki's hair before he left.

Loki let out a breath and felt himself relax.

He waited for another fifteen minutes to make sure Odin had left the penthouse before he started to crawl out of bed. His first stop was the shower along with his toothbrush, all too eager to get every last drop of Odin's drool and semen out of him. He surely swallowed more toothpaste than he spat out to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth.

But he supposed if he had to choose, tonight had been the most preferable so far. He would have liked to just give the smallest amount of participation as possible, but he'd rather have his ass eaten out and stuffed with a rather thin vibrating dildo than to have Odin's huge thick cock jammed up in there. If the cost was to have it in his mouth instead, then so be it.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself up in one of the fluffy bathrobes. It was pink, unlike Odin's blue one. There were a matching pair of slippers which felt wonderful on his feet as he padded out to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

He sipped his hot drink as he glanced out the windows to watch New York in all its summer night glory and although the view was stunning, he was too worn out to give a damn. It was probably a bloody miracle that he could even walk at all.

"Are you always so loud when you get fucked?"

Loki almost dropped his cup in surprise as he turned around to face Vidar. He let out a breath to regain his composure as he glared at the boy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Vidar deadpanned. "Unlike you."

"I thought you had gone with the others."

"To a _club_?" Vidar scoffed. "I wanted to but I'm not old enough. Neither are you, come to think about it."

"Sucks to be us," Loki muttered dryly as he started to walk towards the kitchen entrance where Vidar stood leaning against the wall.

He really had no patience to deal with the brat anymore tonight.

"Out of all of father's girlfriends, you're definitely the loudest. I could hear you all the way to the lounge."

"I'll have a word with your father about soundproofing our room."

Which was obviously needed, if the Odinsons kept hearing everything that went on in there.  
He came to an abrupt halt as Vidar moved over to block the only way out of the kitchen. The boy was leering at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, and although he looked like his older brothers, he had a far too scary resemblence to Odin's worst side at the moment. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Loki could smell the alcohol on Vidar's breath - as the saying goes; when daddy's away, the kids break into the liquor cabinet. Loki'd had his fair share of that adventure.

"Don't. I like your screams. I can see why father likes you, now. It must be good to make you sound like that."

Loki grinned sharply, "Glad to have given you something to wank about. Since you're obviously unable to find your way to adult websites like everyone else your age."

Vidar suddenly grabbed Loki's bathrobe and spun him around to shove him up against the wall. A small spike of fear ran through Loki, he was completely naked underneath and didn't really want Odin's son to touch him like his father did. He quickly hid his fears underneath a thick layer of calmness. He kept his face expressionless as he observed the younger boy.

Vidar leaned in to kiss him but Loki stopped him by putting his index finger up in front of his face. He waved it slowly from side to side in warning as he looked straight into Vidar's eyes.

"Nuh-uh," he tutted as he brought up his other hand, holding the tea cup within Vidar's sight. Most of it had spilled over onto the floor but there was enough to make the steam continuously rise up from it, showing just how hot it was. "Back off, or you'll have to explain to Odin how you scalded your face."

Vidar looked at it for a long time, as if his affected mind tried to connect the threat with the visuals, but when it finally clicked he glared back at Loki. He shoved him against the wall again before he let go and took a step back.

Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow and chuckled as he turned to leave.

"Dad's going to get tired of you one day," Vidar called out after him. "Just like all the others! And when he does, I'm gonna make sure he hands you over to me!"

Loki continued to walk towards his room but turned his head to outright laugh at him.

"Keep dreaming, little boy."

He shut the bedroom door behind him and resisted the urge to find a key to lock it or to block it with one of the heavy armchairs. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down; he wouldn't let himself get frightened by some stupid kid with raging hormones who had just hit puberty.

He looked out through the windows and for the first time truly felt like the prisoner he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I have this thing for this *extremely* rare pairing of Liam Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, and since I'm imagining Vidar to look like Liam I accidentally wrote his name a few times. Oops! Let me know if I do it again and miss correcting it!


	5. Twisted fantasies

It was a strange feeling to wake up next to Odin. Usually the man had already gone down to Asgard HQ by this time but maybe he'd been drinking too much last night and had to sleep it off. Loki had already fallen asleep again by the time he'd came back.

Not that Loki minded, the less he had to deal with Odin, the better.

He carefully untangled himself out of the man's possessive hold and quickly made his way into the ensuite to use the toilet, then over to his walk-in closet to get dressed before he headed out of the room.

He watched Balder exiting Vidar's room.

"Yeah well, if you don't father to notice you should get out of bed and freshen yourself up a bit," he said with a small laugh before he left with the door wide open before going over to the kitchen, where Thor already was.

Loki couldn't resist. He walked towards Vidar's room and leaned against the doorframe. Vidar was lying in bed and probably felt incredibly sorry for himself if all the muttering was any indication. Loki could almost feel the self pity radiating off of him.

"Hello, you." He smiled widely when Vidar turned his head to look at him and groaned. "Did you manage to... _'work'_ it all out of your system last night?"

Vidar pouted.

"I did _not_ wank over you!"

Loki kept grinning until Vidar blushed and looked away.

"Mmm, you're a terrible liar."

"Is there a reason why you're bothering me?" Vidar gruffed as he glared at him, the blush had intensified and Loki grinned for a while longer to rile the boy up before he dropped it to let Vidar know he was serious.

"I want to make sure that you're actually aware of what will happen if you ever pull that kind of crap on me again." If looks could kill, Loki would have died ten times over. At Vidar's continued silence, Loki clarified, "The next time I won't bother to threaten you before I hurt you."

"You're so full of yourself, you're nothing but dad's whore," Vidar hissed.

"But still _not yours_. Remember that."

They glared at each other for a minute before Vidar was the first to give; he turned around and covered himself with his duvet. Loki made his way into the kitchen where he was greeted with a huge sunshiny smile from Thor and a small but friendly one from Balder, who was standing by the stove.

"Good morning, Loki. Omelette?"

"Yes, thank you." Balder handed Loki a plate and for such a simple dish, it looked and smelled like a masterpiece. "It looks delicious!"

"Balder is a genius," Thor said as Loki sat down opposite of him at the breakfast table. "You know, one of those really smart people who just excels at everything, top grades in school and the whole shebang. He could be anything he wants to be."

"Sounds like you're buttering me up to make you more food," Balder smirked.

"I'd never!" Thor said straight-faced while he held out his empty plate."But now that you mention it, I could use some more. I'm a growing boy, after all."

Balder shook his head as he went to get Thor's plate to refill it. When he placed it back onto the table he ruffled Thor's long hair affectionately.

"The things I do for you."

"Thanks, bro." Thor smiled at Loki and nodded towards Balder, "He's my own personal Master chef."

The comfortable mood was completely shattered by a scream of pure agony. While it was like music to Loki's ears, he wished that Vidar could've had better timing. Moments later the boy came stomping into the kitchen, his face red with anger.

"It was _you_! Admit it Loki, it was you who did it!"

Thor quickly went up from his seat to grab a hold of him in his strong arms to stop him from reaching Loki.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about," Loki said with wide shocked eyes and a quiver to his voice.

"Liar!!"

"Vidar, what are you on about?" Thor asked as he kept his hold on the struggling boy.

"Loki keeps wanting to hurt me! First he put peppers in my underwear, now he put a Lego on my floor!"

Loki stared dumbfounded at him, "A Lego?"

"Yeah, and I stepped on it and now I'm hurt!!"

"I haven't even been in your room since that one time!"

"Maybe you did it then! There's nothing worse to step on than a Lego!"

"A landmine," Loki countered.

"Be quiet, both of you!" Balder demanded as he came to stand in-between them. "You're acting like children."

"That's funny, you keep telling me every chance you get that I still am one!" Loki burst out before he could stop himself.

"You're just proving me right," Balder spoke softly and Loki looked away, angry and upset because Balder was correct, and unable to look at any of them. Balder pitied him, he still believed Loki wasn't here of his own free will so he wouldn't be too hard on him. Instead he turned to his hot-headed little brother. "I've told you a thousand times to clean up your room. You probably left it there yourself."

Thor started to drag him away. "Come on, brother. Your feet will survive. Now go take a shower. All this anger isn't good for your hangover."

He stayed at the door until he saw that Vidar walked into the bathroom, then returned to his seat to continue eating. Balder sighed and made more omelettes. Loki still sat in silence with his head turned away, wishing he was back home with his own brothers.

Something softly nudged his foot and he frowned. It nudged him again and kept doing so until he looked up at Thor's smiling face. That warm gentle smile and eyes that Loki could lose himself in. Thor kept his feet on Loki's while comforting him with his very being.

 

*****

 

There was a tension in the air between Loki, Vidar and Balder that wouldn't let go until they reached the private airfield a few hours later. Odin had been unaware of it and Thor did his best to ease it, but it wasn't until Odin and his sons left the limousine and walked towards the private jet that Loki felt like he could breathe.

He stayed behind by the limo as he stretched his legs, suddenly craving a cigarette or something to calm his nerves. He knew deep down that Balder only meant well, but he was making Loki doubt himself and as much as he wanted to just get Jotunheim back and be done with it, he didn't know if he could keep up the act.

Odin himself probably didn't care if Loki pretended to be in love with him, but Loki's pride couldn't take it if others found out the truth. He'd much rather be viewed as a affectionate lover than some helpless sex slave, that Balder seemed unintentionally keen of reminding him of being.

He sighed and leaned back against the limo as he checked his phone. He'd recieved a text message but hadn't had the opportunity to read it until now.

His heart sped up as he saw it was from Helblindi.

_'Call me.'_

It _had_ to be about the test results, if it had been about anything else Helblindi would have said so. There was a slight shake in his hands that he tried to ignore as he dialed his brother, and he had to take a deep breath as he heard Helblindi's voice.

"Are you alone?"

"Of course I am." Loki glanced over to where Balder was hugging his family and started to mumble silently so that the limo driver wouldn't overhear. "Sort of. You got the results, right?"

"Loki... Are you sitting down? You should sit."

"No, I'm... Just tell me."

Loki shifted nervously from one foot to the other. A slight sheen of sweat appeared on his brow. He wiped it off as he berated himself. Okay, so he wasn't clean. He'd lied to Odin about being a full-out virgin but it wasn't like the man would reject him for it. Right? Maybe there were other ways to contract STD's. Maybe he could claim he'd gotten it in his bloodstream through an open wound while out swimming, or...

"It's negative."

It took him a moment to understand. He replayed the words over and over in his head until they finally sank in.

"Everything is negative. You're clean."

"You...!"

Loki turned around to hide his expression in case anyone was watching him. He bit down hard on his hand to keep from yelling out loud at his stupid brother. How could he even bring himself to scare Loki like that?!

"You bloody twat!" Loki managed to hiss out after a moment.

"I always did say that scaring you was the best way for you to remember your lessons," Helblindi sighed. " _Don't. Tell. Lies._ Not about things like this. You need to be much more clever or Odin won't hand over Jotunheim to you."

"Again with the..." Loki interrupted himself from saying the name out loud. "Always. Like there isn't more between us than that."

"Of course, little brother," Helblindi said, which made Loki even more agitated.

"I gotta go," was all Loki could bring himself to say before shutting his phone off.

He was clean, that was all that mattered for now. He'd never ever do any sexual acts with anyone ever again without proper protection after this. What would be even better was if Odin himself could start wearing condoms too, but Loki already knew that it wouldn't happen. Not now, not ever, because Loki had been stupid enough not to insist on them from the very first time. He could only hope that Odin wouldn't give him anything in the meantime; after all he only had Odin's word that the man was clean.

He had a few minutes to calm down and put himself back in the right mindset before Balder boarded the private plane and Odin, Thor and Vidar walked over to the limo. Odin didn't touch him until they were sitting beside each other inside the car, only then did he give him a soft kiss. Loki then leaned into his side with his head on Odin's shoulder as if the few minutes they'd spent apart had been too much to bare.

"I've booked a meeting with Giovanni," Odin informed his sons, to which Vidar raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Loki. "Do you want to be dropped off anywhere particular on the way?"

"No, it's okay, we can walk from there," Thor shrugged as he discreetly nudged Vidar to stop looking so grumpy.

 

*****

 

Giovanni, it turned out, was one of the best custom tailors in all of New York. He'd had a full-packed schedule and any lower social elites would have been waiting for a good few weeks to get a booking but of course he could always find the time for Odin Borson of Asgard – the man who had been one of his first patreons and had supported him when he'd first opened for business in New York so many years ago.

Odin introduced Loki as the son of a close friend and thus his protegé and Giovanni knew just what to do to make the boy look the part.

Loki had been a bit nervous about stripping down to his underwear, in case the lovebites and bruises after too rough handling would show, but the tailor and his assistants were professionals and quickly made him feel at ease. Giovanni himself took the measurements as his assistants provided clothing and readjustments, and soon Loki was dressed in a stunning dark blue three-piece slim fit suit, crimson tie and shiny black leather loafers.

Of course Loki already owned a couple of suits, but not anything remotely close to _this!_

He ran his fingers over the exquisite material as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Turn around for us, bel ragazzo!" Giovanni implored and Loki happily spun around with a flourish, just like he would have done back home to get all eyes on him, his confidence boosted by the clothings he wore. "Ah, absolutely perfection! Is that not so, Mr. Borson?"

"You've outdone yourself, Mr. Giovanni," Odin nodded as he looked Loki over with barely concealed lust in his eye. "We'll have three of these, four two-piece, and..."

Odin's voice drifted away as the two men went to discuss styles, colours and materials. Loki kept gazing at himself as he turned this way and that, his eyes seeking out every magnificent detail in the cuts.

Something green and gold cought the corner of his eye and he looked over to the side of one mirror where a scarf was hanging. He went over to grab it, enjoying the feel of the rich silk for a moment before draping it over his shoulders.

It certainly completed the look and Odin must have agreed when they returned to him. Odin let him pick out two more scarves before he himself added a golden one decorated with sparkling crystals to the bunch.

As the suit Loki wore was a completed product he could leave the shop with it straight away, the other items would need another few days before they'd all be finished to fit Loki perfectly. Loki followed Odin down the street with a rekindled confidence, enjoying the way women and some men turned their heads to watch him.

Instead of heading towards their car, Odin led Loki to a nearby skyscrape that housed one of his favourite resturaunts for a light lunch and tea.

They were seated in a richly decorated VIP section of the already exclusive restaurant and Loki was actually astounded by Odin's self-discipline. He knew that he looked amazing and had more or less expected Odin to grope him the first chance he got, but not even in the semi-privacy of the glass elevator up to the restaurant had Odin been anything but a respectable gentleman, keeping his distance, no matter how much Loki had flirted with him.

Loki certainly didn't mind, he enjoyed knowing he could be preening and showing off and he wouldn't be molested. Being out in public with Odin was certainly his favourite moments that he shared with the man.

There was the occassional sexual innuendo during their conversation, from both of them, but nothing that was said in such a way that people overhearing would react. To any person observing them, they would only appear as familiar but not as lovers, truly just a businessman taking a close friend's son under his wings.

Odin was charming and funny and Loki found himself thinking that if he had only known _this_ version of Odin, he might have found the man interesting enough to get to know, perhaps even to admire. He knew Odin far too well for that though, but it was a shame that Odin only got like this whenever strangers were nearby. Even if it had only been in the vicinity of his own sons it would have made things so much easier for Loki, instead of having to deal with the over-controlling dirty fucker that he usually was.

After lunch, they walked a few blocks along the Fifth Avenue. No one on the street bothered them, no tourists or paps took photos, no one even seemed to bat an eye that the ruler of Asgard was walking around amongst them. He wasn't quite sure as to what he'd expected but certainly not this level of freedom. Maybe New Yorkers were used to this; London tended to be quite another story, with the tabloids on the constant lookout for the next bit of juicy gossip.

They walked further up the Fifth, stopping at a few top designer shops to look at items and buy more luxurious everyday wear and skin products – Loki couldn't have his face full of teenager zits with Odin paying so much for him, could he? – but mostly just spent the time socialising with each other, actually getting to _know_ the other. Odin asked Loki about his interests and actually _listened_ to the answers.

Loki felt it was almost surreal, especially how he almost, just _almost_ , even began to like the man. He could definitely see how Frigga could have been in love with him, and Farbauti as well before she'd discovered his other traits. Loki was sure there had to be some catch to it all, Odin couldn't be this nice and civil without a reason. Or maybe he was borderline schizophrenic.

When the time came to head back, it didn't take long for the limo to arrive and drive them back home to Asgard Tower, and as soon as they were hidden from public view Odin was upon him. His large hands roamed along Loki's suit as his mouth attacked his neck.

"I've been wanting to do this for hours," Odin groaned as he moved Loki to sit on his lap. "Do you have any idea just how delicious you look? Prancing around like a peacock all day. I could eat you up right here."

"You want to eat me, daddy?" Loki gasped as he gyrated his hips against Odin's.

"Tonight I'm going to eat you until you pass out," Odin growled with a dark promise, making Loki shudder against him.

"Keep talking like that and you'll make me sully my brand new suit," he pouted.

Odin chuckled.

"We can't have that, can we?"

He kissed Loki deeply before reiling himself in. His hands kept roaming over Loki's back and ass but he wasn't doing anything more than that and Loki had to stop himself from letting out a breath of relief. For a moment he'd been sure he'd get fucked in the limo. There was a wall up between them and the driver, but still...

"Hang this up when you get home so it won't get too wrinkly before dinner tonight," Odin instructed. "We're dining out and I want you to wear it then. And that underneath."

He pointed towards a pink bag that Loki didn't recognise. The driver must have gone to pick it up while Loki and Odin had been out. Loki frowned and looked at the bag, wondering, almost fearing, what was in it.

"Okay, daddy."

He gave Odin a soft kiss which Odin dragged out until the limo was parked in their private floor in the garage underneath Asgard.

"I'll see you tonight, love," Odin said with a last kiss before he left the car to go up the elevator to his office.

Loki sighed and smoothed out his suit before he gathered up all his bags and took the other elevator, placing his hand on the scanner to have his fingerprints give him instant access to the penthouse. He went directly to his walk-in closet to hang up all his new clothes and to take a look inside Odin's bag. With some slight trepedation, Loki opened it to reveal what looked like womens underwear.

Odin wanted him to dress up like a girl.

His face flushed with anger and embarrasment as he shoved the items back into the bag and hid them beside his enema kit.

He needed to get out, to run, to work some steam off. Glancing at the clock – only 2, he had loads of time to prepare for tonight – he dressed in his running gear. His plans of running (and maybe not coming back) was interrupted when he met Thor in the hallway. Dressed for a gym, by the looks of it.

"Out for a run?" Thor asked with that impossibly kind sweet smile that lit up the room and seemingly made everything better.

"Yeah... you?"

"Downstairs to the gym. Tag along?"

Loki thought about it for a moment. While he was longing for some solitude, Thor had something about him that kept drawing Loki in. And besides, maybe Thor could show him what to do to become buff like him. Odin wouldn't want him to dress like a girl then!

He followed Thor down the stairs to the private gym underneath the penthouse that Thor had briefly shown him the other day. It had all sorts of equipment, some Loki was sure had never been used. Loki immediately went to the large swimming pool at the other side of the floor, separated from the gym by glass wall panels.

"Would you ever have invited me along if I hadn't met up with you just now, or would you have let me go about it by myself?" Loki teased as he crouched down by the edge to feel the temperature of the water. So perfect, but then he hadn't expected anything less.

Thor chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

"That was never my intention, sorry. I just didn't think about it, you didn't seem like the gymming type." He looked out over the pool and gym area for a moment before he continued. "This was all part of the actual penthouse before, you know. I remember we had the stairs over there," he pointed to some wall in the distance, Loki didn't particularly care. "Mother never liked it much though, she complained about the smell so father seperated the floors completely."

"Didn't it get more difficult to keep an eye on you down here then?"

"Nah. We have surveillance." Thor pointed up towards the ceiling and Loki had to look hard to spot the almost unnoticeable cameras hidden up there and felt himself grow cold with dread. He'd never thought about hidden cameras...

"The room next door, I don't know if you noticed, but that's where the surveillance team is located. They're watching everything that happens in the Tower but father wanted them placed there so they'd be quick in case anything happened in here or upstairs."

"And these cameras... are they upstairs as well...?"

He could feel Thor look at him. He couldn't bear to meet his gaze and had his face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

"Father appreciates his privacy," Thor said after a moment. "They haven't... _seen_ you, if that's what you're worried about."

"So there aren't any cameras upstairs?"

"Well, there is one outside the front door to film anyone who enters, and also outside of the patio door and up by the helicopter pad. But nothing more than that. Whenever someone comes by to clean the fish tank or fix things, Mr. Heimdall or Mrs. Abrem are always on site to keep an eye on things. Father would have hated to be spied on in his own home, as would anyone really."

Loki nodded and let out a breath of relief. He hadn't been filmed when sneaking into Odin's office...! How could he have made such a blunder?

"Actually Thor, I've been meaning to ask..." He glanced over at the other boy and motioned at his body. "Could you give me any pointers on becoming like that?"

Thor grinned dumbly as he striked a pose and flexed his muscles.

"Yeah? You like this?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Thor laughed and made his way over to his favourite equipments.

"Come on, Loki, we're gonna get you bulked up in no time!"

 

*****

 

Thor had really worn him out. His body was sore and ached pleasantly, all his pent-up excess energy had been put to good use and his mood was much brighter than it had been for days.

Thor had shown him some of his routines combining cardio and weights and with a steady consistent work-out like this, Loki had no doubts that even _he_ would gain some muscles too! He didn't even mind cleaning himself out in his shower upstairs afterwards although getting dressed certainly reminded him of things to come, which put a gloomer on things.

There were silk, satin and lace underwear in different colours for him to choose from, mostly pink, so he went with that. The panties were surprisingly soft and nice and most importantly; they cupped him just right. They certainly weren't made for women.

Next was the thigh-high pink stockings that were to attach to a lace garter belt. Luckily his legs weren't hairy so he didn't need to concern himself with having to shave them.

Then there was a bra. Loki had looked at it for a long time, wanting to dismiss it completely, but in the end knew he had to wear it because Odin hadn't said otherwise. But if Odin had expected him to stuff it, he'd be greatly disappointed.

Loki didn't look at himself in the dressing mirror until he had his suit back on, and only then it was mostly because he was fretting about the lines of his underwear not becoming visible. He was so occupied by it that he hadn't even noticed that Odin had come home, showered and redressed, and was startled when the man called out to him, saying it was time to leave.

He took one last look in the mirror before taking a deep breath and headed out. Odin eyed him with hunger, probably already imagining the things Loki wore underneath but except for the hand on his ass, feeling the lace beneath the trousers, as they walked towards the door nothing happened or was said about it.

They and the Odinsons were driven to another one of Odin's favourite restaurants in the city, which served some of the best food Loki had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

Dinner started out pleasantly. Thor and Vidar eagerly chatted away about the things they'd been up to and Loki was happy with just being silent and listening, with none of Odin's attention on him as he listened to his sons. Odin hadn't even eye-fucked him as much as he'd expected, and he and Thor each even got a glass of wine despite their young ages. The waiter had served them without any input and Thor acted like he was used to it, so Loki figured it was just another perk of being filthy rich. He was so content, even with the silly underwear this had been the best day so far with Odin. Maybe he could see this through after all.

But then Thor, stupid dumb Thor, had to go and mention training Loki at the gym.

Odin turned a dark eye on Loki.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Thor nodded as he completely missed the change in Odin. "We're thinking about setting a proper routine up, Loki's gonna get--”

"I forbid it."

Thor just stared at him for a moment. His father had always encouraged his sons to be physically active and had hired the best trainers for them for any sport or fitness activity they wanted to try out.

"Wha?"

"Loki is not to get bulked up like you," Odin stated with a finality. "He can run, swim, do yoga and pilates to keep himself slim and limber, that is all I'll allow."

Loki said nothing, just kept his eyes down on his plate and continued eating pieces of his food as the man talked about him as if he weren't there and kept making decisions about him and his life without him having any say what so ever. He could practically hear Vidar's smirk.

Thor was silent for fifteen seconds that dragged on for far too long before he changed the subject to ease the mood.

Loki bit down his frustrations and got back into his other persona, the one he knew Odin expected him to be like. Sweet gentle pretty Loki; smile, charm, compliment, flatter.

Dinner was followed by a visit to Broadway to see one of the latest big shows. Loki sat inbetween Thor and Odin with Vidar on Odin's other side, up in one of the balconies of the theatre. The show itself was spectacular although Loki found it difficult to concentrate on it not even half-way through as his panties started to itch; he was too used to cotton boxers, not tight-fitting lace. He'd tried to subtly shift in his seat but that had just made the panties ride up his crack instead.

"Bored?" he heard, or rather felt, Thor whisper against his ear, making him shiver with delight.

A part of him knew he should probably feel worried about how that low husky voice and Thor's breath on his skin could have such an effect on him. He found it easy to blame the wine although on a deeper level he knew there was far more to it than that, but it felt really weird to be attracted to Thor when he was Odin's son, and especially when Odin himself was right beside him.

He glanced quickly over at the old man but his focus was entirely on the show, so he turned back to Thor and made a so-so face. Thor grinned and nudged his foot against his before moving to interlock their ankles while his fingers stroked over Loki's, occassionally drumming along to a beat.

Loki couldn't take his eyes off of him.

This was bad.

And his panties still itched.

 

*****

 

Odin seemed keen to get things started as soon as they stepped into the penthouse. He pulled Loki into a tight embrace to kiss him and mouth at his jaw and neck, and Loki closed his eyes to keep himself from seeing Thor's blushing face as he pulled along a resisting Vidar to the lounge. Odin had had his hands on Loki all through the ride home but had not done more than that, but his self-restraint had reached its very limits now.

Loki let out a breathy chuckle as he tried to break away from his hold.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he said in a low seductive voice. "Don't wanna scare your kids for life by having me out here in front of them, do you?"

Odin growled possessively.

"They have their own rooms. I could take you right here and now if I wish to."

Loki shuddered.

"Of course daddy," he whispered so the Odinsons wouldn't hear that one word, "but I'd prefer to do it in our bed tonight. To show you properly how I've dressed up just for you."

Odin's hands reached down to grab a hold of Loki's ass and pushed him hard against Odin's hips. Loki gasped and gyrated his hips as Odin more or less began to dry-hump him. He kissed Odin's cheek before moving closer to his ear to whisper softly, _girly_ , into it.

"Do you want to see my panties, daddy?"

Odin watched him with so much hunger in his eye that Loki for a moment feared he'd get turned around and fucked right then and there against the wall but then Odin briskly ushered him through the penthouse towards their room.

Odin pressed him up against the door once it had shut behind them, his hands once again grabbed a strong hold on Loki's ass while his tongue seemed to want to venture down Loki's throat. Loki broke the kiss to gasp for air and Odin started to suck on his neck, determined to leave possessive marks.

He kissed him a few times more, not as deeply this time, before taking a step back and undid his tie and took off his jacket before sitting down in the big armchair.

"Undress for me."

Loki watched him through hooded eyes, licked his lips that were red and swollen from the kissing, then brought his hands to the front of his thighs. His fingers spread out and felt the material of his suit as he slowly ran his hands up over his body to his neck. A small teasing smirk appeared on his lips as he removed the golden scarf that Odin had selected for him.

He let it drop to the floor before slowly unbuttoning his jacket while swaying his hips gently to the music inside his head. The jacket met the same fate as the scarf and he moved on to unbuttoning and removing the waistcoat and the tie.

He kept his gaze firmly locked on Odin as he started to unbutton his white shirt. He saw the exact moment Odin caught a slight glimpse of the pink underneath, the man drew in a quick breath and his eye darkened further.

Loki flashed Odin a playful smile as he kept the unbuttoned shirt that kept the bra from view, then ran his hands up underneath the material, along his sides, touching his own soft skin until he reached the lace and grabbed a hold of his chest. He moaned as the lace rubbed against his nipples and he saw Odin's fingers twitch with wanting to touch Loki like that himself.

He let the shirt fall from his shoulders to fully show Odin the bra, then stepped out of his shoes. He unbuckled his belt and turned around to let the trousers slowly fall from his hips to reveal the panties, garter and stockings. He kept swaying his hips as he looked back over his shoulder and watched Odin practically salivating.

His fingers ran over the stockings for a moment before moving up to his ass, seperating the cheeks as he slightly bent forwards.

"Do you like my panties, daddy?"

"I'm gonna need to take a closer look, baby."

Loki moved to stand right in front of Odin and the man's hands were immediately upon him, feeling the stockings and the bra, closing his hands over it as if there were breasts underneath, before urging Loki to turn around, and then Odin's mouth was on his ass, biting and licking it through the lace.

"They're not edible panties, daddy!" Loki giggled which earned him a playful smack.

"Lie on the bed."

Loki did as told, lying on his front and raising his ass to present himself. He heard Odin discard his clothes and then the bed dipped with his added weight before he covered Loki's body with his own. Odin placed his mouth to Loki's ear and growled darkly.

"We're going to play a little game. I'm a war lord whom have invaded your lands, taken over your castle and slayed your father the King." Loki shuddered with repulsion because that was not exactly the sex talk he'd expected. "You're the fair maiden princess, helpless and left to my every whim."

A rape fantasy?

Loki struggled meekly against the hold Odin had on his wrists.

"Please don't hurt me, Sire!" he let out in a soft voice. Princess-like.

"You're mine now, and I get to decide what to do with you! I could give you to my men here for them to enjoy until there's nothing left of you. Do you hear them chanting for me to do so? Or..." He moved one of his hands away from Loki's wrists to grab a surprisingly soft grip on his jaw as he turned Loki's head as far as he could. "Or I might show you the pleasure of my mercy if you let me kiss you."

Loki frowned and let out a worried sob as he looked back at Odin.

"A kiss is all that you desire?"

"What will it be, princess? This is a rare moment that I've not given anyone, so make haste with your decision before I grow bored!"

"A kiss! Please Sire, I'll have a kiss from you!"

Odin grinned widely.

"Very well, then."

Loki lowered his lashes and opened his mouth but only met with Odin's finger.

"Not here."

Odin moved down Loki's body until he settled with his face by Loki's ass. One of his hands grabbed a cheek and spread it while the other hand twisted the panties and pulled, making the material strain against Loki's cock.

"I'm gonna kiss you here, while my men watch you, and I won't stop until you squirt in your panties."

He spread the other cheek and dove in full-force, 'kissing' him hard and deep. Loki let out a high-pitched shout as he bucked back. His eyes were shut and he could envision the fantasy that Odin had created, how armed men were standing around the bed, watching and cheering on their leader and making crude comments.

He really didn't want to know what it said about himself as he felt himself getting hard, his cock trapped inside his panties, making them damp as he leaked. He hoped that the twisted fantasy itself wasn't the cause of it, only that Odin's tongue was so good.

Which it was.

So deep, so wet, so _talented_.

He moaned genuinely as he moved back against Odin's face to encourage him to go deeper, faster. He only just barely remembered to keep his voice light and girly for the sake of the fantasy. He tried to lower his hips so he could get some well-needed friction by rubbing himself against the bed but Odin wouldn't allow it. Odin's tongue kept going relentlessly.

There were a few tears of frustration running down Loki's face as he allowed himself to go deeper inside the fantasy to reach his goal, seeing the countless men surrounding him, watching him, egging him on to climax.

Odin flicked his tongue _just right_ and Loki came hard, shouting in ecstasy as he came inside his panties. The blood rushing in his ears transformed into a douzen warriors cheering on their leader.

"Did you enjoy my kiss, princess?"

Loki nodded as he tried to speak through his high.

"Yes, Sire. It was very thorough."

Odin chuckled darkly as he leaned back to observe the hole. He spread the cheeks widely to open it up further.

"Look men, how wet and open she is. What do you think, could she fit two cocks at once inside that wet virgin cunt?" He spit into the hole and Loki moaned. "What do you say, princess? Should I give you another choice? Would you have two of my men fuck your pussy, or do you want me to kiss you again?"

"Another kiss, Sire."

"Are you sure? Because you're going to have to come a lot sooner this time before I grow bored with you. If you don't, I'll leave you here for my men to play with."

Loki shuddered but nodded his head.

"I like your kisses, Sire. They make me feel so good."

"Good girl. Tell me just how much you like it while I'm kissing you now. Describe them to me and my men."

His tongue sneaked back in and Loki drew a breath, then began telling Odin exactly what he wanted to hear along with countless of gasps and moans. He wasn't even particularly aware of the words he spoke, just knowing he had to keep talking while he forced himself to grow hard and come.

Odin teased him with lapping over his hole, sticking the tongue in only slightly before removing it, in and out, in and out, in only just barely and then biting down hard on a cheek, earning himself a pained shout, before resuming the deep kiss while pressing Loki's hips down.

Loki gratefully seized the opportunity to rut against the bed and his words grew into incoherent nonsense as he peaked harder than before and blissfully blacked out.

 

*****

 

If there was one thing Odin Borson had never expected after the whole mess with Farbauti, it was to have the same strong feelings towards another person. He certainly hadn't expected it when he'd struck the deal with Laufey. His main intention had been to remove the last trace of Farbauti from Laufey's life and Loki would have been some light entertainment at best, especially with how eagerly the boy seemed to want to please him.

He'd thought it fake affection at first, just a boy being told what to do by his father to gain their company back, and Odin hadn't seemed overly keen with the idea of keeping him for long. He'd get a few fucks from Farbauti's offspring, then send him back to his father with the ownership to some company Odin didn't even need or care for.

Well, that _had_ been the original idea and the one he'd tried to keep himself to during the flight from London. But the boy was far sweeter than he'd ever had thought, clever, pretty and eager to experience new things. The boy seemed so infatuated with him but Odin had quickly deduced it to acting, but the things Loki said and did, the things he encouraged and was willing to put himself through without objection – like putting on female underwear and never once broke character during their little roleplay to please him – had made Odin wonder.

He was used to people wanting to get with him because of his wealth but they were all so easy to see through and once he'd had his fun with them he'd discarded them like trash. Loki seemed more genuine with his interest in Odin than any of the other lovers he'd ever had.

They'd talked much when they'd been out in the city and he found that Loki's interests were very similar to his own, his love for books most of all. Having knowledge _about_ the books instead of just reading the words was something that people of Odin's generation thought the younger ones tended to lack, but Loki had shown a pure interest in it. He had a good intelligent head on his shoulders and Odin had no doubts that the boy might be just as clever as even Balder was. With the right direction he could make Loki turn Jotunheim into a force to be reckoned with.

There was a mischievious streak to Loki that Odin had first found a character flaw, but it also kept Loki from being boring. When he'd taken things too far with Vidar he'd almost sent him back home without Jotunheim, but the boy had guts and was willing to stand up for himself, even though it earned him a hard spanking to know his place in this family.

He'd seen clearly the past couple of days how Vidar's interest in Loki had grown and had entertained the idea of handing Loki over to him, to have a toy to get things out of his system with before settling down with some girl from a elite family. Most importantly that would have been Odin's last way out to get the distance he needed before there was no turning back.

But the very idea of handing Loki over to someone, even to his own son, made Odin's blood boil. Loki had been Farbauti's, and now he was _his_. Loki was the closest thing he'd get to having Farbauti and he'd proven himself to be more than Odin could have ever imagined.

And most importantly, he had feelings for the boy. Not just lust and sentiment, but there was a skip to his heartbeat whenever the boy smiled just so. Making him moan was like music to his ears. He needed more of his boy, like a drug, and he didn't think he'd ever be willing to let him go.

He wanted to own him, possess him, make everyone know that Loki belonged only to him. He had only felt that way about Farbauti before and she'd ran away, to Laufey. Now Odin had gotten a second chance and he wasn't going to let Loki run away anywhere.

He knew he had to keep the relationship secret for social reasons mostly due to Loki's young age, but there were other ways to keep him close at all times.

Odin looked over Loki's worn out body, caressing it softly as he sighed. He had indeed promised Loki to eat him out until he passed out, but he had hoped to get something in return too. He glanced down at his hard cock where it lied heavily on his thigh, angry red about being neglected.

He knew he should probably go and take care of it himself and let Loki sleep, but he couldn't resist. He'd already shown so much self-restrain throughout the whole day, and Loki, whom had proven himself to be quite kinky, probably wouldn't mind anyway.

He reached over to the side table and grabbed the bottle of lube to slick himself up, then straddled Loki's thighs and rubbed his cock on the panties that covered Loki's ass. He moved them aside and stretched Loki's cheeks apart before slowly getting inside of him.

Odin groaned out with absolute pleasure as he pushed himself in balls deep, it was like Loki had been made just for him.

He fucked him slowly and deeply, and with having only himself to focus on as Loki was fast asleep, and not needing it rough or fast anyway with the risk of waking Loki up. The boy looked so peaceful as he slept and he didn't want to disrupt that; it was more of a thrill to actually have him sleeping through it.

Thirty minutes passed with the same slow pace until Odin felt that he needed more. He increased his speed bit by bit, testing just how hard he could go without having Loki wake up.

Loki moaned and shifted, he squeezed his muscles around Odin in his sleep and Odin stopped, just on the very edge of coming.

He kissed Loki's neck, his hands touched all of Loki's smooth skin, his legs were sliding against Loki's stockings. He looked down where they connected and started moving again, short, hard thrusts, that soon increased in speed.

He felt Loki gasp and shift as he woke up and he muttered some calming words in his ear, hoping to hold on to some illusion that Loki was still sleeping. He went in hard the last few times before he finally came. He let out a heavy groan as he fell on top of Loki, rocking his hips against Loki's to fully enjoy the orgasm.

He stayed inside as long as he could before becoming too oversensitive, then he pulled out, wiped himself off on Loki's panties and lied down beside Loki where he fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Loki dreamt of chaos, colours and things and everything in between but nothing was like it was supposed to be. He couldn't have described the things he saw in his dream even if his life depended on it. He ached. He knew something was happening to him but he couldn't find his way out of the dream, it was like he was drowning in a whirlpool of colours.

A sharp pain jolted him awake and he gasped as his eyes flew open but unable to see or remember where he was. He just _knew_ that someone was fucking him and he needed to get away, to fight back.

"Ssh, go back to sleep, it's only me," he heard Odin grunt in his ear and he stilled as he remembered where he was and what he was there for. "I'm almost done, almost there, almost..."

Loki closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep, hoping the man would get done and leave him alone. Odin fucked him hard before shooting his load and Loki bit his lip to not let out a whimper.

Of all of the things that the man had done to him, this was the one thing that had felt like rape.

Odin stayed inside for so long that Loki feared they'd get stuck, but then he removed himself and fell asleep beside him. Loki lied still, barely daring to move as his heartrate slowly came back to normal.

He fucking hated Odin. He hated him with all his heart and soul and he wanted him dead.

Jotunheim wasn't worth any of this.

He wanted all of Asgard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest kinks, either here or at my tumblr http://xyanide-fics.tumblr.com


	6. Sunny side up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so much filth, but needed to get it out of my system. Sorry Loki!
> 
> Warning for suicidal thoughts.

Two weeks had passed. Loki found it odd that it hadn't been longer than that. Maybe time went slower in New York because he felt like he'd been there for two whole months already.

He'd adjusted himself to his situation; having to look good and slim – and having to put himself through the constant enemas – had made him incredibly mindful of the things he ate. No more junk food, soda or tasty snacks, he was all about eating small quantities of vegs and fine meat. Those dishes of just the bare minimum of food on the platter at those really fancy restaurant that he'd never liked before was enough for him now.

He'd become one of those health-obsessed people that he and Sigyn had used to mock and laughed about just weeks earlier. Those who were more into counting calories than actually enjoying the taste of the things they ate. But what he wouldn't give to wolf down a big fat juicy pizza...!

To make matters worse he'd also taken up yoga and found that while it didn't give him the outlet that he needed, he didn't actually mind the exercises. However one of Thor's friends, Wanda, had talked about pole-dancing and what a workout it truly was instead of just being sexy dancing like everyone assumed and her newly-discovered respect for the work it took had inspired Loki to begin taking a few private lessons of his own. It had been just what Wanda claimed, more difficult than one would have imagined, and while the actual pole-dancing itself wasn't something Loki wanted to admit to doing, it was enjoyable and every muscle in his body ached from a proper workout.

He hadn't gotten Odin's permission to actually be allowed to dance as a form of workout, but he figured if Odin was going to question him about it he'd use his new skills to his advantage. Odin wanted him as a sex toy after all, so it was only in Loki's best interest to keep finding new ways to be irresistable.

He'd started to settle in with the family, had learned the routines and had begun to feel at home...mostly because of Thor. The large blonde was always eager to bring him along to jog, to the gym, to play a round of video games or to hang out with his pack of friends and just be normal teenagers. And while Thor's friends were nice and funny – and in Fandral's case overly flirty – they were just that; Thor's friends. Loki was just Thor's other friend who tagged along. But he was okay with it; the more time he spent with them, the less he began to miss his own friends back home.

Vidar was still being an annoying brat and Loki still played pranks on him. Never anything major and not anything that could be proven to be Loki's doing because surely the large canvas over Vidar's bed had fallen down on Vidar in the middle of the night on its own because gravity.

The boy always bitched about everything, always accused Loki of being behind things even though Vidar kept his door locked, to which Loki in turn had stated "if the door was locked, how would I get in? I'm not some mutant who can walk through walls!" but Vidar couldn't seem to find an answer; appearantly lock-picking wasn't something the boy knew much about.

And he kept ogling Loki openly far too much. If Thor wasn't around to drag him away whenever Odin got frisky the boy sat staring in silence, mouth slack and just short of drooling. Loki could barely stop himself from asking Vidar if he always got off on watching his own father make out with someone but that would have set himself back so many steps so he'd managed to keep his mouth shut.

At first Loki had tried to ignore him, he'd closed his eyes or turned his head the other way depending on what Odin was doing to him, but eventually he'd started staring back at Vidar instead, like it was some new sort of game. How long would it take Loki to get the brat to jizz in his pants and be done with it? The closest he'd gotten so far was when Odin had sucked on his neck and Loki had looked over at Vidar with lowered lashes over bedroom eyes, his lips red and swollen from kissing and had let out a needy moan. Vidar looked just about to spill when Odin's phone rang and interrupted the moment.

He wasn't exactly sure why he did it, but he felt more in control of the situation than when he'd tried to block Vidar out.

And as for Odin, the dirty old pervert... He'd seemed quite intent on teaching Loki all of his preferred actions in the bedroom. Loki supposed he should be thankful that Odin went about it from the ground up instead of jumping straight into the hardcore.

Loki got bound more often, not only with the silk scarves but also with handcuffs and ropes. Odin had spanked him with a paddle instead of just his hands, and had growled into his ear about what other things he'd wanted to spank him with in the future. Belts and riding crops were _not_ something Loki looked forwards to.

And Odin liked to roleplay. Loki obediantly played his part which mostly consisted of being ravished, preferably while being watched by others. He reckoned the fantasy of it was better than Odin getting it into his head of doing the actual thing. Playing mind games with Vidar was one thing but to have real people watch him get fucked was another entirely, and he'd most definitely stick to the roleplaying thank you very much.

Odin still only fucked him from behind. Loki didn't know if it was Odin's thing, or if it just was easier for the man to pretend Loki was Farbauti if he didn't see his face, his dick or his lack of breasts. In some way it was easier for Loki; he didn't have to look upon the face of the man who used him.

Odin had bought him some new lavishly decorated toys, including a set of buttplugs in different sizes and materials. He'd wanted him to wear the smallest one during the afternoons, to get used to having one up his ass as he walked about. Loki didn't like it one bit, it was too short to give him any pleasure, it wasn't wide enough to stretch him out for Odin and he only felt like he was in a constant need of going to the bathroom. He certainly hadn't understood the point of it at all until Odin thought he was ready to wear the next one, which stretched him further and tickled him just short of the right places and suddenly he missed the first one so much.

He wore it during the dinners at home and sitting down made it rub _almost_ where he wanted it to, and he'd caught himself several times shifting in his chair in attempts to scratch the itch. Luckily he didn't need to wear it when they were going out; he needed to get more used to it or he'd risk embarrassing himself so badly.

And he knew there were even bigger plugs just waiting to be used.

He still had to wear panties as well, but he only wore them when being with Odin. During his 'time off', as he secretly referred it, he wore his own _normal_ boxers. He didn't have to wear the bras or stockings unless Odin specifically told him to.

The moments when Odin wasn't being an old perv were much better. He'd taken Loki out – plug-free – on tours around New York in his helicopter, which Loki had to admit was pretty impressive.

He'd also find himself cooped up in Odin's library quite a lot. At first it had been whenever Odin had been too rough with him and he'd hurt too much to do anything else but to read or soak in the tub, but it was also a relaxing way of ignoring the world around him for those precious moments.

There had been a few occasions where Odin attended galas and charity balls. If Balder hadn't escaped to the other side of the country, he would have been brought along to get properly used to it as the heir of Asgard. As it were, neither Thor or Vidar had shown enough interest or patience to want to tag along, and Odin couldn't really bring along someone else's seventeen-year old boy, so he'd gone to the events with beautiful models by his side.

The first time Loki hadn't really minded, he was still hurting after a rough session the night before and looked forward to having some alone time at home. Vidar had quickly destroyed it by joining him in the library to show the photos that had already been posted online, showing two beautiful blonde models that had draped themselves – and their unnaturally large breasts – all over Odin. Vidar had kept teasing Loki about how quickly Odin could replace him with one of them to the point where Loki had almost thrown a book at his head, but instead had wandered out to take a bath behind locked doors instead.

When Odin had come back home, he'd reeked of the girls' perfume and there were lipstick marks on his cheeks and neck. A wave of jealousy had washed over Loki and as soon as they were in the bedroom, he'd gone down on his knees, unbuttoned Odin's trousers and, after a quick discreet inspection for lipstick marks on Odin's cock, proceeded to suck him off eagerly.

Odin had been taken aback at Loki's reaction at first before he'd laughed and teased Loki about his jealousy as he took a hard grip on Loki's hair and fucked his throat.

For the other times Odin had gone away to events, Loki had been sure to either suck him off or beg prettily for a fuck beforehand; he'd know for sure that Odin wouldn't get it up again within such short amount of time and that he wouldn't risk losing him to some random woman Odin brought along.

And he'd made sure to not remain at home where the annoying brat Vidar could taunt him for not being Odin's date, he'd follow Thor out to party at some club instead. Turned out when you're rich, you have access to everything – including alcohol. As Fadral had so elequently put it, "Thor's father practically owns the cops. As long as we don't start thrashing the place no one will give a shit if we drink."

Loki had stayed away from most of the alcohol that Thor's friends treated themselves to, but having one or two drinks and most of all to get lost in the music and dancing had been exactly what he'd needed. He felt more at ease when he lied in bed those nights, with Odin still reeking of someone else's perfume but holding on to _him_.

Those were the moments when he knew he could do this. He'd win Odin's full affections, put his sons out of the game one by one and take Asgard for himself. It seemed so easy.

 

*****

 

Loki, Odin, Thor and Vidar were in the middle of eating dinner at home when Loki's phone rang. He quickly scrambled to get it out of his pocket to decline the call and gave the others an apologetic smile for the interruption. As he put his phone on silent he saw that the caller had been his brother Byleistir. He'd just have to wait for Loki to call him back later.

Loki put the phone back in his pocket to resume dinner and listen to Odin's dull tale of something or another. Only a minute later his phone vibrated but he chose to ignore it. Another minute after that, it began anew and Loki took the phone out with a sigh. He looked up at Odin and showed him the caller ID.

"I'm so sorry, my brother is insisting on trying to reach me. May I be excused?"

Odin approved with a slight nod of his head and Loki gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his lips before heading towards their bedroom for privacy. He called up Byleistir who answered right away.

"What's the emergency?"

"...Loki?"

The young female voice was the last one Loki had expected to hear and his heart almost stopped. He stared straight ahead in shock for a few moments while he listened to the sobs through the phone.

"Loki, is it really you? Are you okay?"

"How did you get Byleistir's phone?"

He hadn't meant to sound that cold, so harsh, but he was just a breath away from crying and it would do neither of them any good.

"I... I told him I'd forgotten some things in your room and I knicked it." She let out something between a sob and a laugh. "For being a tech wizard, he still hasn't changed his code from the last time we stole it. Remember? We--"

"You shouldn't have called me."

"You just left me. You didn't even say goodbye, you just left me!"

She started crying and Loki bit his lip to keep from letting out a sob as the tears ran down his face. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and comfort her and kiss her face, but he didn't know when he'd get to do it again, or even if she'd ever allow it if she found out what he'd been doing for the past weeks.

"Sigyn..."

His voice broke and she cried harder because she _knew_ he missed her as much as she missed him.

"You could have just told me you were going to leave. I could have gone with you! We could have--"

"Sigyn, I can't... That wouldn't... I can't talk to you anymore. Please don't call me again."

"No, you're not getting off that easy! You can't just dismiss me out of your life as simple as that! You need to tell me why."

Loki couldn't even try to pretend anymore to keep stoic. He cried and she heard him do so and he hated it.

"Laufey sent me away. That's all you need to know. I... If he lets me come home again I'll let you know, I'll tell you all you want to know, but... but please don't call me, I can't... I miss you so fucking much, Sigyn!"

He almost broke down when she heard him making shushing sounds, as if she was trying to comfort him instead of the other way around.

"He can't do things like that, can he? There has to be laws, regulations--"

"He can and he did. I agreed to it."

"Loki, what did you do?"

Loki had no words. He hadn't done anything, which was a first. But he couldn't tell Sigyn the truth of what had happened and he couldn't lie to her. The only remaining option was silence.

"You love your family too much if you let them do this to you," Sigyn said after a quiet minute.

Loki let out a harsh laugh.

"'Love' isn't the word I'd choose," he said bitterly.

"Is it not though? If you agree to let them treat you this way? You've always held your father in too high regards and still he sends you away. To America. Helblindi told me that much."

Her words stung but he knew them to be true. If they weren't, he wouldn't have been here. He would have fought against this whole idea tooth and nail, told Laufey to pay off his own debt, to whore himself out to Odin.

He had protested, of course he had, but he'd still let Laufey convince him to agree. For his brothers, for Jotunheim, for the memory of his mother, to save Laufey because Loki was his only hope. Laufey hadn't even told him what to fully expect of Odin, just told him to clean up properly and dress up in his best suit because the man wanted him. Only on their way back to Laufey's office had his father taken him to the guest room to prepare it with lubrication and condoms that he'd knicked from Byleistir's room and that's when the full realisation had hit Loki.

But he hadn't protested enough, he'd still agreed to this. Because his father needed him to.

"Loki?"

"Don't call me again."

"Loki?! I love y--"

He ended the call and shut off his phone. The first thing he'd do tomorrow was to change his number. He stood there for a long moment, staring at his phone and crying, when there was a slight knock at the door before Odin opened it. He frowned when he saw the state Loki was in and wondered what had happened and Loki gave him a weak smile.

"My brother called," he lied easily. "A friend of mine had been in an accident. There was an emergency surgery, but he's going to be okay now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Was he a close friend of yours?"

Loki thought he detected a hint of possessiveness, as if Odin wanted to know if the fictional friend had been a possible love interest or something.

"Friends since we were five," was all he said because atleast that part of the conversation was true.

"Would you like to go and visit him in the hospital?"

Loki looked up at him with big wet eyes that still overflowed despite his attempts to stop crying but in the end he shook his head. If he got the chance to go back home now, he'd never leave again and everything he'd been put through had been for nothing.

"No... No it's alright. It was all just a bit of a shock really, but he'll be fine. They'll keep me updated and I'll call him when he's better. I want to stay here with you."

Odin grinned widely at those words. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Loki.

"I know just what you need to take your mind off of it," he said as he kissed Loki deeply and, without removing his hold on his mouth, pushed him back onto the bed.

Loki closed his eyes to keep them from rolling. Of course Odin's answer to everything was sex.

Odin placed himself inbetween Loki's legs to rut against him as he held Loki's head in his large hands to kiss his wet face. He even licked Loki's cheek to taste the salty tears and Loki shuddered as he figured that Odin probably got off to his crying.

He was proven right as Odin growled and increased the speed of his rutting for a minute before leaning back and standing up to get naked. Loki knew the drill and quickly took off his shirt, trousers and socks without rising from the bed and threw them carelessly to the floor. The only thing he still kept on were his black bottomless panties, which covered his dick and balls but left his ass open on display and easy access.

He shuffled back a little on the bed, then gave Odin a come-hither look as he spread his long legs widely in invitation and to show off the pink silicone buttplug. Odin was upon him in a heartbeat, rubbing his wrinkly old dick against Loki's smooth thigh as he mouthed Loki's cheek as if to devour him.

"Keep crying if you need to, daddy's gonna make you feel so much better."

Loki held back a shudder, while Odin's words intended for him to get all cried out over his made-up friend being hurt, he made it sound as if Loki should keep crying because Odin liked it. Still, even the thoughts of Sigyn and their conversation made a few tears spill and he hated himself even more because he – did – not – want to think of her in a situation like this.

Odin kissed his tears away before kissing his mouth and Loki eagerly responded to the kiss to help him focus on the moment. Odin's left hand kept a firm grip on the side of Loki's head while the right hand travelled down Loki's body towards his ass.

Loki moaned and hooked his legs around Odin's waist as Odin started to play with the plug, moving it around, in and out, up and down, to tease him open.

"Think I can take you with just the lube you've got in there for this thing?" Odin asked with a dirty grin as he pulled the plug out only so that the widest part of it was stretching Loki's hole for a few seconds before pushing it back in.

"Yes."

He wanted it to hurt.

Odin kept playing with the plug for a while longer, pulling the bulbous section of it out only to push it back in again until he couldn't feel any resistance. He threw it aside and Loki made to turn around but Odin kept him still. Loki looked at him with confusion for a moment before realising that Odin intended to take him like this. He took a deep breath before lying back down and nervously shifting his legs around Odin's waist.

Odin took a hold of his dick to guide it right and started to press into Loki without any further prep or lubrication. Loki sucked in a breath and couldn't hold back a wince as Odin kept pushing. Once the entire red head was inside, Odin shallowly thrusted a few times before pulling out and pushing back in again, going a bit deeper this time.

"Open up for me, baby," Odin encouraged him as he pushed _even deeper_ and the pain caused more tears to flow, which Odin was quick to lick up. "So tight, my boy..."

He groaned as he pushed in enough to the point where over half of him was inside Loki, and he seemed content with it for the time being and rather gently started to move his hips. He kept kissing and licking Loki's face as his hand roamed over the creamy skin.

"Daddy's gonna take such good care of you."

Three minutes passed before Odin grabbed a hold of Loki's legs to place them over his shoulder instead, which in turn made it possible for him to go deeper. Loki could see everything and he hated it. He saw Odin's large belly sliding over Loki's crotch, Odin's strong arms holding Loki's legs in place, and Odin's sweaty face hovering over his own, and he knew he couldn't look away or hide his face, he had to keep his eyes on Odin's and look like he loved every minute of being fucked. He loathed this position and wanted to be turned over so he could bury his face into a pillow.

Odin thrust into him so deep, so quick, so harshly, and Loki lost his breath for a moment. He kept going at that punishing pace and the wind was knocked out of Loki with each push in loud gasps and moans. The tears running down his face were from the physical pain, not the mental one and Loki relished it. Loki gyrated his hips the best he could and found that he could find friction against Odin's belly, causing sharp jolts of pleasure, and he aimed for that.

His hands were holding onto Odin's arms. It felt strange, to actually hold onto Odin during sex as he most often held on to the sheets or pillows or was tied to the headboard.

Odin moved like a beast above him, his face was shiny with sweat that dripped down onto Loki's own. A particular jab caused Loki to shout out in pleasure as his fingernails dug into Odin's skin.

"Fuck! Fuck me harder, Odin!" he keened out, momentarily forgetting to use 'daddy', as he desperately moved to rub his dick against Odin.

Odin didn't seem to mind the slip, on the contrary it seemed to drive him on to know that Loki was so lost in the sensations. He leaned down to kiss him which trapped Loki's dick inbetween their bodies and that was enough to drive the boy over the edge. Loki came with a loud cry over his stomach and clenched hard around Odin's cock. He threw his arms around Odin's neck to keep him in place as Odin fucked him ruthlessly through his orgasm.

It didn't take too long for Odin to climax either, he kissed Loki deeply as he emptied himself inside of him. When Odin had caught his breath he kissed Loki's face a few times before giving him a command.

"Hold your legs for me."

Loki took a hold of his legs and held them in their current position, with himself practically doubled over, as Odin leaned back. Loki couldn't help but to blush at the sight he must've made, fucked out and holding himself open for Odin who was still inside of him.

"So fucking beautiful," Odin moaned as he sat there, taking in the view, before reaching a hand out to the side to grab the discarded buttplug. "Clench hard when I pull out, don't you spill a single drop before I put this back."

Loki bit his lip and frowned at the pink plug in Odin's hand, but nodded and did what he said. He groaned as Odin slowly pulled his dick out and quickly pushed the plug back inside of him.

"So fucking sexy, with all my load trapped inside of you," Odin growled as his hands roamed along Loki's ass and thighs. "Gonna keep it there until the morning, then I'm gonna pull it out and see if you're still wet."

"Yes, daddy."

Odin leaned down to give him what Loki called a 'sloppy kiss', something straight out of a porno, with far too much tongue play. He guided Loki to let his legs down and he nestled inbetween them as he broke the kiss to settle in for the night. Before Loki knew it, he heard snores fill the room.

Loki needed air. Odin was crowding him into the bed and he just couldn't breathe. He carefully detangled himself from the man's hold and pulled out his leg from under Odin's hips – easier said than done! – and once he was free he pulled off his panties to wipe away his spunk with them then hurriedly dressed before stepping out of the room.

A part of him screamed desperately for a hot soaking bath, to get cleaned up and wash away all traces of Odin, but he knew that Odin wanted him to still be like this in the morning, all plugged up and dirty. That alone made his urge to wash up even stronger.

He left the bedroom and half-jogged his way over to the glass doors in the lounge and as he passed he glared up at the camera Thor had told him about, trying to make out its range. He stepped out further along on the roof terrace and rounded a corner until he was sure the camera couldn't see him, then finally took a deep breath as he leaned onto the railing with his head on his crossed arms.

He looked out over New York and tried to appreciate its beauty. The noise of the nightlife didn't quite reach up to him and in a way it isolated him even more. He tried his hardest not to think of Sigyn and their conversation earlier but it kept showing up and he buried his face in his arms as he let out a frustrated sob while the tears started running again.

He hated that she was right. He'd had too much respect for his father to stand up to him like he should've. He should have done everything in his power to protect himself since Laufey didn't do it for him. He shouldn't have been overcome with guilt for not wanting to help Laufey when he needed Loki the most. He'd let his father sell him as a fucktoy and he wanted to die.

He looked down at the street so far below and wondered how long the fall would take. Five seconds, eight? Would he even feel anything when he hit the ground? There was only one way to find out. He straightened his arms in order to use them to heave himself up onto the railing.

"If you're wanting to take a closer look at the propellers, you should know that we don't have any."

Loki let out a high-pitched yelp in surprise, his hands slipped and he tumbled back down onto the floor. He quickly turned around and shied back into the railing to look for the source of the voice.

Thor was lying on a pile of big cushy pillows on the ground, a bottle of soda and the crumbles remaining from a sandwhich at his side. Loki first felt rage at having been watched at his weakest but then confusion over the other boy's words.

"What?"

"Propellers. We don't have them."

As if that would explain things.

Thor stood up and slowly made his way over to Loki, as if Loki was some frightened animal that mustn't be startled, as if he'd be ready to grab a hold of Loki if he...

Oh.

"You're referencing to Titanic," Loki realised and let out a small huff of a laugh. "You're such a dork."

"Verily," Thor agreed with that bright smile of his, but it turned into a frown when he leaned against the railing, his body entirely turned towards Loki to show he had his full attention. "Did he hurt you so much?"

Loki fervently shook his head as his hands went up to wipe away the tears and snot on his face.

"No!" he almost shouted out in defense. "It's just..." Sigyn. "I got a call from home. An old friend of mine was in an accident and was taken to surgery but he's okay. I just got a little homesick, is all."

"Homesickness don't make people jump off of buildings," Thor said in a low voice.

Loki couldn't look at him, his gaze kept wandering out to everywhere but Thor.

"I didn't... I just..."

"Wanted to see the propellers."

"...Yeah," Loki sighed deeply as he looked down on the street below.

They could call it that, it was easier than admitting what it really was. They stood in silence for a few minutes and Loki let himself slowly be calmed by Thor's presence.

"What's his name?" Thor wondered after awhile. "Your friend."

Sigyn.

"David."

"Been friends for long?"

"All our lives, basically."

"Are you in love with him?"

Her. Yes.

"Why would you think that? Are you in love with all of your friends?"

"Sorry, that was rude of me."

"Yeah."

"I just thought... with, you know..."

"If Sif, Hogun or Fandral was in a bad accident and might have died and you're halfway around the globe, you wouldn't have been upset?" Loki asked. "Jane, Wanda, Steve, Volstagg?"

"Of course I'd be."

"Well, then."

"I understand your point," Thor said and gave an apologetic smile.

Only he didn't understand. He'd be upset if it'd happened to one of his friends, of course he would be, he'd cry and make his way to wherever they were, but he wouldn't have wanted to jump off of a building. He figured it was best to just leave it be, to keep a discreet watch on Loki instead to make sure he wouldn't try again. If Loki felt the need to talk about it he would do so in his own time, it would do Thor no good to be the one to bring it up. Loki would close himself off from him entirely then, he just knew it.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Loki asked to change the subject and to regain the former calmness between them.

Thor shrugged one shoulder, then looked away for a moment with a blush on his face.

"You were loud. Like, more than usually. I thought I'd go out here and wait it out."

Loki huffed but couldn't help but to smirk at Thor's blush.

"What, so you'd just hang out here by your lonesome and wait for Odin and I to quiet down instead of spending the night out with your friends?"

Thor looked over at him and shrugged again, but didn't speak up until Loki met his gaze.

"I was going to, but I don't know. Call it intuiton, or fate if you will, but something told me I needed to be here. I'm really glad that I was."

Loki looked away. He wasn't quite sure yet if he agreed with Thor, in a way he still felt angry about being interrupted. Thor seemed to come to the same conclusion due to Loki's silence and he scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out what to do next. All he knew was that he couldn't leave Loki alone in his current state of mind.

"Come on, follow me," he said and returned to his pile of cushions to grab his soda and handed it to Loki, encouraging him to drink it, before heading towards the doors.

Loki found himself following. He gave the camera another bitter glare as he passed. Thor went inside his own room and left the door open for Loki, whom hesitated briefly before stepping inside. Thor closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair by his desk and put on some soft rock music on his laptop as a low-volumed background noise.

Thor's room was huge and surprisingly tidy considering it was filled with items. Ornaments, sports memoribilia, trophies, small clutters of random objects most likely given to him by friends and he'd seemed to have kept every single one. There were a couple of framed movie posters on the walls and of course one of some beautiful supermodel in a barely-there bikini, straddling a gorgeous motorcycle. Hanging on the wall over the desk was a pinboard consisting of photos, mostly of Thor together with his friends at various events and locations, so obviously they were an important part of his life. One of the photos pictured Frigga with a young boy on her lap and Loki instantly recognised him as the boy he'd befriended at the hotel so many years ago. He wondered if Thor remembered but didn't feel like bringing it up at the moment.

The most interesting object in the room however was standing on display on Thor's desk. It was a white tubelike formation with several strange branches, reaching about 50 centimetres across. He couldn't quite tell the material it was made of and he raised a hand to touch the texture but it looked far too delicate, so despite Thor not saying a word about it, he opted not to.

"It's a fulgurite," Thor explained. "It's a lightning bolt petrified in sand. I love thunder storms, they're spectacular, don't you think?"

"Really?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. "I always took you for a sunshiny guy."

"The sun's great too, don't get me wrong, but there's this raw, untamable power with lightning and thunder that is unmatched. I'd so use that as my slogan if I'd ever join the major league. Sort of like 'can you smell what the Rock is cooking', you know?"

Thor laughed and Loki couldn't help but to smile.

"'Thor's bringing the thunder', yeah?"

"Exactly!"

Thor's eyes twinkled with passion and his grin almost seemed wide enough to break his face, he was so excited about his dreams. Loki almost felt bad for him because of Odin's expectations of him to become a lawyer or a businessman like Balder, but maybe it would aid Loki in his quest for Asgard instead. One player down, two more to go.

"Anyway, I was thinking we should get some of this..."

Thor went over to his bed and started lifting his mattress, making Loki groan.

"If you want to show me your secret collection of porn mags, I think I'll pass."

Thor looked back at him with a playful grin.

"This is even better than porn," he said and held up a small bag. "You've ever smoked one before?"

"I'm from London, not from some uncivilised cave," Loki huffed. "Roll one."

Thor chuckled as he rolled a small joint and lit it, taking a deep toke before offering it to Loki. Loki brought it to his lips and inhaled a short toke but even then he still had to cough. It'd been a while since the last time he'd smoked. He handed it back to Thor who sat down on the bed, back against the headboard.

He motioned for Loki to join him and Loki sat down carefully due to the buttplug, but it pressed uncomfortably in him and he lied down on his back instead. Thor guided him to place his head on Thor's legs and ran his fingers through Loki's hair as they shared the joint.

Loki was becoming more relaxed by the second. Thor kept playing with his hair in a soothing manner and the blonde's muscly thighs were making a surprisingly comfortable pillow. They passed the joint between them a few times while they small-talked of random things, mostly of whatever item that happened to catch Loki's eyes. Thor seemed to remember every little detail, whom it was that had given him the item, when, where and the occasion.

Thor took a last drag before putting the joint out in an ash tray and settled back to just enjoy the high. He kept swirling Loki's hair around his fingers as he told some stupid jokes that made Loki giggle in earnest.

Loki was aware of everything, the ways the corners of Thor's eyes would crinkle as he smiled, the way Thor's laugh seemed to rumble through Loki like some deep bass note, the nice smell of his cologne, the ways his fingers felt as he played with his hair. Unfortunately he also felt every little shift of the buttplug, how it stroked along his insides and kept all of Odin's spunk in place, so warm and gooey inside of him. To focus on something else, he took a hold of Thor's free hand to pull his arm forward and over himself to touch those beautiful muscles.

"I like your arms. I want arms like them. So massive."

His eyes were hooked onto the way his fingers traced along the veins, tendons and muscles underneath the tanned and slightly freckled skin. Thor watched with lidded eyes and quick shallow breaths as Loki stroked him.

"I'm going to have words with father and get you started with the routine again, okay?"

Loki smiled up at him. Odin would never agree, but it was nice of Thor to keep trying.

"You're so sweet," he murmured. His fingers kept stroking Thor's arm while his hand clutched Thor's tightly, but Loki didn't seem aware of doing it. "How can you be so sweet?"

Loki couldn't look away from Thor's sky blue eyes. The boy was truly a puzzle to him. How could one person just be so unselfishly kind, especially with a father like Odin? How could he have an aura of serenity surrounding him, drawing people – even Loki – to him and make them feel better just by being around him? Why did he have to be so kind, gentle and unbelievably handsome?

For all his plans to thwart the Odinsons and take over Asgard, Loki found that he'd have a really hard time to do so against Thor. Sweet, gentle Thor, his one anchor in this absurd situation he'd been thrown into. Loki decided then and there to push Thor to follow his sports dreams, if he were away playing major league games he'd have no time for Asgard and all it required. Thor held no interest in running Asgard anyway, so he could probably be talked into agreeing to a change of management. Balder and Vidar on the other hand... Loki had plans for them. He should probably feel like a shitty person for stabbing Balder in the back, for lying here with Thor while thinking of the ways to do so, but he just couldn't find it in him to really care at the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Thor asked with a smile. "You look so far away."

Loki blinked and focused on Thor's face again and the beautiful smile that made Loki's heart skip a beat. Thor had never once stopped playing with his hair and Loki only now realised he was still holding Thor's hand and stroking his arm, but he didn't stop.

"I was thinking it might be best not to tell your father that we smoked a joint. I don't know about him but mine strongly disapproves of it and would ground us for a month."

"I wasn't really planning to tell him. But I promise...mommy."

Loki groaned and smacked Thor's chest with the back of his hand. Thor didn't stop chuckling.

"Don't you dare call me mum."

Thor grinned mischieviously.

"Step-dad?" Before Loki had the chance to hit him again, Thor grabbed both of his hands in one of his as he laughed. "I'm just kidding! I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

He didn't let go of Loki's hands until he saw the annoyance in Loki's eyes had faded away. He gave him another bright smile before he stopped stroking Loki's hair.

"Come on, let's go get a bite. I'm hungry."

"I'm already full," Loki pouted and then started to giggle before he burst out in laughter as if that truly was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Thor obviously didn't get the joke and Loki didn't really feel like telling him the specifics of his own inside joke, but he smiled and chuckled along anyway. Loki was in a good mood and that was all that mattered to him.

Loki made an attempt to rise up but the buttplug hit him _just right_ and he fell back on Thor's thighs with a gasp and a loud moan. His hips thrust up once on basic instinct before he could stop himself. He had to lie there for a moment to catch his breath in the pleasurable fog that suddenly surrounded him.

When his mind started working again he noticed his head had landed right by Thor's crotch, and that the other boy was hard. He looked up at his face. Thor was looking back at him, his mouth agape, eyes lidded and a pretty blush all over his face.

Loki held his breath and forced himself to lie absolutely still as to not give in to the urge to tilt his head just so to rub against Thor's length, and to keep his hands from drawing Thor's face down to his.

He had to remind himself that this was _Odin's son_.

Of all the people Loki could fall for, this one was most definitely off limits.

"Food," Loki whispered to break the trance he'd found himself risk becoming lost in.

"Yeah," Thor whispered back.

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Loki _carefully_ rolled to the side to not jostle the plug more than necessary. Thor made no move to hide the hard-on that tented those sleek trousers of his, Loki already knew it was there and there wasn't much he could do about it anyway.

He led the way to the kitchen and made them a couple of sandwiches with plenty of Nutella. Loki closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensations of something he wouldn't normally indulge himself with anymore. He only ate one, then gave Thor a friendly smile as he bid him goodnight and made his way back into Odin's bed.

 

*****

 

He woke up to the feelings of the buttplug pressing into him, again and again. He let out a tired moan as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, baby," Odin hummed as he kissed his neck.

"Morning," Loki mumbled as he let his body go on pure instinct, moving his hips back in time with Odin playing with the plug.

He was lying on his back with Odin on top of him, inbetween his spread legs, just like last night. He could feel the man's hard dick rub along his thigh. He was honestly surprised Odin hadn't just started fucking him while he was sleeping again.

It wasn't often that Odin got hard the morning after, but when he'd been he had taken his pleasure from Loki regardless if the boy was aware of it or not. The fact that he'd waited for Loki to wake up sent warning signals that something new was coming.

Loki wondered absently if Odin taking him now would mean that he might not get it up tonight, and if that would result in Loki getting a night off from sex or if Odin wanted to torture him with toys. If the latter, he hoped Odin would still manage to get hard so Loki could finish him off quickly and be done with it. It seemed all sessions would normally end when Odin had ejaculated, if he couldn't it could drag on for hours. The longest session had lasted over four hours with Loki losing count of how many times he'd been more or less forced to come.

Odin brought him back to the present by biting down on Loki's right nipple, making the boy let out a surprised shout.

"Don't fall asleep again, I want you to be awake for this, sweetheart." He gave Loki a deep kiss before he leaned back and lifted up Loki's legs. "Hold them."

Loki held his legs to put himself on display as Odin leaned back to watch. His hand kept playing with the plug for a few minutes before slowly pulling it out.

"Show daddy how wet you still are," Odin growled as he removed it and was met with a few drops of spunk spilling out before Loki clenched shut.

He ran his index finger over the hole to collect the escaped fluids, then brought it up to Loki's lips, coating them. Loki held back a shudder as he focused on the eye contact. When Odin removed his finger Loki licked his lips slowly and Odin watched transfixed how his tongue gathered the spunk. Loki tried not to gag at the mere thought of where it had been just a minute ago.

"That's it, baby," Odin breathed heavily.

He stroked himself a few times before pushing in a finger inside Loki, making him gasp from the sudden intrusion. He twisted it around to gather up more spunk and repeated the motion of coating Loki's lips, but this time letting his finger remain when Loki's tongue came out to lap it up before putting Odin's finger into his mouth and sucking on it.

The next time Odin breached him again it was with three fingers, up to the knuckle. Odin shifted them around and chuckled darkly.

"So wet and open for daddy, so ready to be fucked. My good little slut, aren't you?"

Loki moaned and gave him a playful smirk.

"Only for you, daddy."

Odin finger-fucked him roughly for a few seconds before shoving the fingers into Loki's mouth and the boy automatically started to lick them clean. Odin spat on his hole and growled with anticipation at watching it glisten for him in invitation, then without further prep pressed the head of his dick inside Loki, whom tried his hardest to not bite down on the fingers.

Odin kept his fingers inside Loki's mouth as he started to fuck him, a few careful first movements before letting go, each new thrust deeper and harder than the previous. It didn't take long before Odin pounded almost brutally into him and Loki almost couldn't breathe. He gripped his own thighs hard enough to bruise them as he tried to ride it out.

"You love this, don't you?" Odin growled into his ear. "You love being fucked by your daddy like this."

"Yes!" Loki keened as he managed to take a breath.

"You want my come in your ass? Want me to plug you again? Keep you filled and plugged up for days..."

Loki tried to answer but could only manage to nod. He wondered if this was the most quiet he'd ever been when having sex. It hurt so much, Loki was sure if Odin didn't tear him now, if he wasn't bleeding from this, he didn't know what would. He couldn't stop the tears from escaping his tightly shut eyes. He tried to open them to look at Odin but the pain was overwhelming. Yet for all that was done to him, his cock was hard and leaking.

"What a sight you would make, belly full of a month's worth of my load."

"Y-yes... daddy!" Loki managed to let out.

"Want me to shoot my load into your greedy hole? Start to fill you up?"

A sharp jab took Loki over the edge and he came hard all over himself. Odin chuckled. The sloppy sounds of him fucking Loki filled the room.

"You're really eager for it, aren't you? My beautiful little slut. Let your legs down."

Loki's legs fell down to either side of Odin and before he knew what was happening, Odin pulled out and moved up to straddle his chest. Loki gasped from the sudden emptiness and Odin took the opportunity to shove himself into Loki's mouth. He grabbed a hold of Loki's hair with both his hands as he lifted Loki's head into a new position and held it in place as he resumed his fucking.

Loki almost choked, the very idea of sucking Odin after he'd just fucked his ass made him want to puke. He could taste himself and almost paniced. He grabbed Odin's ass hard to have a focus point, to try and give back some of the pain he'd recieved, but it seemed to only urge him on. Odin fucked him fast but not deep, mindful of the fact that Loki still hadn't mastered the art of controlling his gag reflex.

"Gonna feed you all my milk," Odin panted. "So close, any moment now... Yes!!"

Loki could feel a few spurts hit the back of his throat before Odin abruptly pulled out to shoot all over his face. He couldn't move away because of the grip Odin had on his head. Odin groaned as he emptied himself all over that pretty face, then gently pushed Loki's head back down onto the bed.

He grinned down at his young lover as he rubbed his dick over his cheek, gathering up the fluids he'd deposited there onto his dick before shoving it back into Loki's mouth.

"Clean it all up, baby. Use that skilled tongue of yours. That's it, just like that."

He placed his dick on Loki's face again to rub it into some more streaks of semen and then back into the hot mouth to have it sucked off. Odin repeated the action, only now he placed his entire package on Loki's face to make sure his hairy balls got some too. He dangled them over Loki's mouth, making Loki take the initiative to put them one after the other into his mouth.

"Yeah, suck on them. God, you're good."

Loki's hands stroked along Odin's ass and hips as his tongue twirled around the large hairy balls and he swallowd down all the drops he could get from Odin's twisted way of feeding it to him. When the balls were clean, he licked and sucked along the shaft until he could take the head into his mouth to suckle on it and press the tip of his tongue into the slit.

Odin repeated the action until the spunk on Loki's face was removed or too dry to play with. He left the tip of his cock inside Loki's mouth as he listened to the suckling noises and stared down at the sight.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" he said in awe as he catched his breath, one of his hands patted Loki's hair as if he was a good dog. "So fucking sexy, so perfect. You took it all so well, I'm so proud of you."

"You know I'll do anyhing for you, daddy," Loki moaned before kissing Odin's dick. "I love the taste of you." Another kiss. "I love the feeling of you inside of me." A third kiss before he sucked it back into his mouth, as if he couldn't bare to have Odin's cock so close and not have it inside of him in any way.

Odin wished, not for the first time, that he was thirty years younger so he could get hard soon again.

They remained like that for three minutes while they cooled down and regained their breaths, then Odin pulled out before moving away.

"Come, let's shower, get you cleaned up."

He made his way to the bathroom but Loki took his time, too sore to go any faster. Odin hadn't even bothered to check if he was alright and he brought a finger down to his hole to check. He winced at how swollen and sensitive he was, but when he brought his finger up for inspection he only saw drops of jizz, but no blood.

He limped his way to the bathroom and once there, he headed for the toilet instead of the shower. Odin looked at him around the glass panel wall.

"Loki?"

"I need to pee."

"You can do that in here. Come now."

Loki hesitated briefly before joining Odin in the large shower. Odin pressed Loki's back against his chest and he kissed his neck.

"Didn't you need to piss?"

"Yeah, but..."

Odin pressed one hand _hard_ against Loki's bladder while his other hand took a hold of his dick, aiming it towards the shower drain. Loki tried to hold it but Odin kept pressing and he had no choice but to let go. Odin smirked and changed the direction of Loki's dick so he pissed down onto his own legs, he let out a surprised gasp but couldn't stop.

"See, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Odin chuckled and playfully nibbled Loki's earlobe when Loki had emptied himself, then his voice darkened. "My turn."

Before Loki caught the meaning of the words, he felt something warm trickle down over his ass, down the back of his thighs and legs. Odin groaned loudly in his ear with the relief of letting go and Loki wrinkled his nose at the smell. He felt as if a dog had just claimed him as its territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watersports/golden showers was one of the first kinks decided to be in the fic, and with the story of Hiddles-piddles pissing on Tom Hollander it just cemented it, really. :) There will be more of that kink later, remember Odin starts gently. If it (or any other kink, really) squicks you, just skip down a few paragraphs. There will be plenty of kinks in this fic and they won't please everyone.  
> And as always, feel free to suggest more!
> 
> I'm also gonna post a lot of things that have to do with this fic on my tumblr http://xyanide-fics.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-resource  
> Pics and small info about alexandrites, fulgurites, items, locations, etc.


End file.
